Well, What a Fine Mess I Got Myself Into This Time
by AlphonseLover13
Summary: When 14 year old whovian finds herself jumping through the Doctor's timeline, she had to learn to deal with all of the dangers that comes with it and the sacrifices she must make. As well as getting over that fact that she may never be able to see her friends and family again. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Asylum of the Daleks

**Hey everyone! I know it has been a while since I updated anything. Sorry about that, I have a severe case of writer's block, so I decided to just start new stories. I am working on multiple and this is just one I have wanted to do for a while. I do not own** _ **Doctor Who**_ **or the idea of someone traveling through the Doctor's timeline. Several authors have done so and I do not know where the idea originally came from. I only own my OC Krystal Lake and whatever OCs I create in the future but, as River Song would say, 'Spoilers.' Excuse any spelling or grammatical error, even though I am a native English speaker, I still suck at the writing rules of English. I just confuses me to no end. Also, sorry if the format is weird, still pretty new to uploading stories ti . Anyway enjoy the story, as this is an extra long chapter to my standards, and as the Tenth Doctor would say 'Allons-y!'**

Well, what a fine mess I got myself into this time. Let me start by introducing myself. Hello, my name is Krystal Lake or at least that is what everyone knows me by. My real name is only known by me and is the biggest secret I have. I started travelling through the Doctor's timeline when I was 14 years old. I was walking home from school wearing a TARDIS t-shirt that had the British flag on it with jeans and TARDIS blue converse. All I wanted was to go home and watch some _Doctor Who,_ I needed to catch up on the new season with Peter Capaldi. Anyway, suddenly a bright light filled my vision and I landed in the middle of London with the woman who was actually a Dalek from the episode _Asylum of the Daleks._ I didn't have any time to react when it spoke to me.

"Krystal Lake has been found and acquired." it simply spoke. Then everything went black.

"How much trouble, Mr. Pond? Out of ten? 11." The Doctor stated to Rory's question of how much trouble they were in. Then they heard another Dalek being lead into the room followed by me. Who, should I mention was still in a state of shock. I just walked over to them and poked them all in the chest, starting with Amy, moving to Rory, and last the Doctor. They looked at me concern written on all of their faces.

"Krystal, are you alright? You are never scared of the Daleks." Rory asked. I just opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to find the right words. I was about to speak when the platform we were standing on suddenly shifted upwards. We entered a room full of Daleks.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, "Spaceship right?"

"Not just any spaceship," the Doctor answered "The Parliament of the Daleks. Be brave."

"What do we do?"

"Make them remember you. Well, come on then. You got me! What are you waiting for! At long last, it's Christmas! Here I am!"

"Save us." the Daleks said. "You will save us."

The Doctor asked confused, "I'll what?"

"You will save the Daleks!"

The Daleks all started chanting 'Save the Daleks' at us confusing the Doctor even more.

"Well," the Doctor stated, "this is new."

The Doctor started to pace the room, giving me, Amy, and Rory time to talk.

"Krystal, where were you before this, you seem tense? Did something happen in your last jump?" Amy asked me.

"Well, I was walking home from school when this bright light appeared. Then the Dalek lady over there knocked me out and brought me here. Why does everyone call me Krystal? That is not my name."

Rory and Amy exchanged nervous glances, knowing that this was more important than their failing marriage right now.

"So, this is your first time here?" Rory asked, wanting to clarify.

"This is a dream isn't it. I mean, no offense but, you're not real. Also, what do you mean by 'jump?'"

"Krystal is the name you are called here because according to you, 'A new start means a new name.' And no this is not a dream. The Doctor will explain everything later. Lastly, do not tell us your real name. That needs to be kept a secret" Amy explained nervously leaving me looking shell-shocked. Rory quickly changed the subject by asking, "What is he doing?" pointing to the Doctor. Amy glad for once that her soon to be ex-husband understood what they needed quickly replied.

"He's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, and now he's calculating the exact distance that we are standing apart plus Krystal's expression and starting to worry." The Doctor looks at them concerned and Amy continues,"Oh! Look at him frowning now. 'Something's wrong with Amy, Rory, and Krystal and who's going to fix it?' And he straightens his bow-tie!" she finishes, sarcastically. The Daleks suddenly speaks.

"We arrived." it states to us, or more like to the Doctor.

"Arrived where?" the Doctor challenges.

"Doctor," the lady turned Dalek said, "The Prime Minister will see you and the Otherworldly now.

"Do you remember who you were," the Doctor asked, "Before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?"

"My memories are only re-activated if they are required to facilitate deep cover or disguise."

The Doctor looks at her sadly and states, "You had a daughter." hoping to get some sort of response but all he is meet with is, "I know, I've read my files. Otherworldly, the Prime Minister wants to speak with you as well." she states looking directly at me.

"Oh, I'm 'The Otherworldly?'" I ask pointing to myself, "That does not have a good ring to it, is that really all you could come up with?"

Amy and Rory visibly relax, seeing how I was acting like the Krystal Lake that they know even though I am so early in my timeline, apparently. The Doctor though just looked confused as to why I didn't already know that

"My apologies Prime Minister," the lady, Darla, I believe said, "It seems that the Otherworldly is at the very beginning of her timeline with the Doctor."

"No, matter she can still help." said the Prime Minister. While the Doctor just looks at me with a shocked expression that soon turns into sadness

I slowly make my way next to the Doctor to meet the Dalek Prime Minister. I tried to prepare myself but, it didn't work. I was still pretty scared. He was a shrivelled up Dalek flesh inside of a tank with some kind of liquid inside of it.

"Do you know of the Dalek asylum?" he asked the Doctor and I with a croaking voice. That catches the Doctor's attention.

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go 'wrong,' the battle-scarred, the insane. The ones even you can't control. Which never made any sense to me." stated the Doctor.

"Why not?" asked the Dalek Prime Minister. Although it looked like he directed the question to me, not the Doctor. So, I answered,

"Because, you would just kill them." I say flatly to him. The Doctor nodding angrily at him, agreeing with me.

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred." states the Prime Minister easily. The shocked the Doctor and I was afraid he would strangle the Dalek Prime Minister right there. If he had a neck to strangle that is.

"I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick, but hello again. You think hatred is 'beautiful?'" asked the Doctor.

"Perhaps that is why we could never kill you."

"The asylum occupies the whole planet, right to its very core." said Darla, stepping back towards Amy and Rory as the platform begins to open.

"How many Daleks?" I asked. Hey, if I was here in reality or a dream, (I am still not sure if it is real yet.) why not steal some of their lines. I look down to get a good look at the planet below.

"A count has not been made. Millions certainly."

"I like our chances already." I mutter sarcastically.

"All still alive?" The Doctor asked with a slight smile, having heard my comment.

"We assume so. The asylum is automatically operated, supervision is not required." Darla responded back.

"Armed?" asked Amy.

"Daleks are always armed."

"What color?" Rory asked. The Doctor and Amy give him puzzled looks while I just grin broadly at him. "Sorry there wasn't any good questions left but, by Krystal's reaction I assume it was still a good one." he said with a ghost of a smile to my reaction. The Doctor and Amy both turn to me and see me grinning like mad and gave me a look that said, 'You better explain now.'

"What, it is a good question. Dalek colors indicate what unit or rank they are." I explained for them. Amy just looks at me weird while the Doctor gives me another soft smile.

"We have received this signal from inside the planet." Darla continues, ignoring our interaction. Classical music begins to fill the room.

"What is that noise!" a dalek asked, "Explain!"

"It's me." said the Doctor.

"I'm sorry what?" Rory asked, not sure if he heard what the Doctor said correctly or not.

"It's him, playing the triangle. Or, so he claims." I clarified for him.

"I got lost in the mix." the Doctor defended, "But you got a piano solo in there somewhere as well." he said to me with a smile plastered on his face, waiting to see my reaction.

"Really?!" I asked with wide eyes, "Can't wait for that then." I continue to grin at he and he grins back with equal intensity.

"Carmen, lovely show," the Doctor continues while getting out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the receiver, "Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" He is only met with silence, "He asked the Daleks." he jokes with himself. He then tries to communicate with whoever is transmitting the signal, "Hello, hello Carmen?" He calls into the receiver. A voice comes through,

"Hello," she says softly.

"Hello, hello, come in." the Doctor continues.

"Hello," she says excitedly, "Yes, yes, do you read me?"

"Reading you loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status."

"Hello," she repeats and then asked, "I'm sorry, but are you real? Like actually, properly real?"

"You know, I am wondering the same thing. Apparently, he is actually properly real." I say, looking directly at the Doctor, wanting some explanation.

"Yep, thats me, the Doctor. Actually properly real." the Doctor replies seriously, looking at me and patting his cheeks in front of my face. The voice does not noticed how serious his voice became and introduces herself, even though I already know who she is.

"Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment manager on the Starship _Alaska_. Current status, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere, not nice. Been here a year, provisions are good but, keen to move on."

"A year?" the Doctor asked, shocked, "Are you ok, under attack?"

"Some local life forms, been keeping them out though." Oswin replies.

"What have you been doing this whole time, Oswin?" I ask, "Are you not bored by now?" Everyone looks at me weirdly at asking this type of question and not the types the Doctor was going to ask.

"Been making souffles." She replies instantly to my question, sounding a little confused as well.

"Souffles, against the Daleks?" scoffs the Doctor but, it does not look like he is going to ask another question, so I ask it in hopes to lead where he needs to go.

"Where did you get the milk?" I ask curiously, trying to get the Doctor's attention.

"This conversation is irrelevant!" a Dalek declares. The Doctor's head suddenly snaps up. Looks like he pick up on what I was trying to say.

"No it isn't!" he yells, then he looks at me and smiles, "Clever, Krystal, very clever!" I smile back at him rubbing the back of my neck, blushing a little from the compliment. The Dalek ignores him and cuts off the signal. "A starliner has crashed into your asylum, damaging your shields, and if a ship got in. Then everyone can get out. A tsunami of insane Daleks, even you don't want that."

"The asylum will be cleansed!" a Dalek states to us.

"Then why is it still here?" the Doctor challenges, "You have enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky."

"The asylum force field can regenerate itself, it can resist our barrage." Darla states.

"Then turn the shield off." the Doctor states the obvious.

"We can't. The shield generator is in the core of the planet, inaccessible. A signal from inside the asylum is blocking our access," Darla replied.

"A small task force can sneak through the barrier and turn off the signal," said the Doctor, "Surely you've got a way to put inmates in. Send a couple of Daleks."

"None have reported back!" a Dalek stated.

"Oh," the Doctor said in realization and started to clap sarcastically, "That's good, that's very good. And what do DAleks do when they can't do the job themselves?"

"The Predator of the Daleks will be deployed!" the Dalek responded, looking directly at me. The Doctor looked confused as to why I was the Predator to the Daleks.

"Me?" I asked confused, "Even if I was Predator of the Daleks, which I am not, what makes you think that I would actually _help_ you?"

"Because you have no choice!" the Dalek Prime Minister responded. That is when two male Daleks grabbed me by the arms and Darla put a black bracelet on my wrist.

"You will need this, it will protect you from the nanocloud." explained Darla. I was freaking out.

"Nano- what?" I practically screamed as I was being dragged by the two male Daleks towards the main platform

"She's only a child!" the Doctor yelled at them, starting to go towards me only to be held back by some more Dalek puppets, "She can't do that herself!" Darla continued to explain to me what I must do, ignoring the Doctor.

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission," Darla said, "You must find a way to deactivate it from there."

"You're going to fire me at a planet?" I asked, struggling in the two male Dalek's hold, "That's your plan?! I get fired at a planet and I am expected to fix it?" I look down to the planet below.

"In fairness, that is slightly your M.O." Rory said.

"Rory!" I scolded, "Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing me at a planet! I am so going to get you for that later!" That is when the Doctor, Amy and Rory were all fitted with similar black bracelets. "Hold on, what do you need them for? I know I said I was going to get Rory for that but, I can do that on my own freetime." I asked.

"It is known that the Otherworldly requires the help of the Doctor and his companions." Darla explained. Then I was shoved into the beam. I could hear Rory, Amy and the Doctor all calling my name. I then hear them being thrown out as well a few seconds later. I blacked out after that, I am seriously worried about the damage it might cause be considering how many times I had blacked out over the past few hours.

I woke up with a groan and with Rory examining my face with worry. He must of gone into super-nurse mode when he saw my unconscious. I could feel nothing was broken or sprained which was relief. I lifted my arm and lightly smacked in the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"You were being fair to the Daleks when they were firing me at a planet." I responded. He chuckled lightly see that I was fine and started to help me up.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I forgot that this is you first adventure seeing as you are acting like the Krystal that usually shows up. Glad to see you haven't changed much though. I thought travelling with him for that long changed you in some way or another. Why do they call the Predator of the Daleks?" Rory explained to me.

"Honestly," I responded, " I have no flippin' idea why." That is when Rory discovered an underground bunker of some kind. We descended it and started to look around when we spotted Daleks, and tentatively approached it. They looked rusty, as if they have not moved in many years, centuries even. Rory made sure that I was behind him before touching one of the Daleks and immediately jumping back afterwards. It stayed completely still. He sighed in relief and took out a torch and motioned me to follow him as we explored.

We found more Daleks inside of the asylum. All dead, apparently. Or so we thought until Rory moved and eyestalk that was in the way and it slowly slide back. We both jumped, Rory once again placing me behind him as the Dalek woke up. We stepped back but, I slipped in on one of the balls that was in the ground and sprained my ankle. Rory was examining my ankle when the Dalek spoke and he froze.

"E-ee-eggs," it stuttered out. "Eggs," it repeated.

"Are these your eggs?" Rory asked and reached for it but, I put my hand on his arm and shook my head frantically. I was staring at the Dalek with wide eyes. _This is real, I know that because people don't feel pain in a dream and I did when I tripped. So, that is a real Dalek waking up to kill us._ I thought, just grasping how dangerous the situation was.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek said, as Rory's eyes widen and he went to pick me up and carry me as the Dalek started to fire. He kept running as I was still frozen in shock and fear until Oswin's voice called out,

"Hey, the door at the end run for it! They're waking up but, they are slow. The door at the end. Just run for it! Now. Now. Now!" she commanded Rory he ran through the door as Oswin closed it just in time before the Daleks could hit us. Rory immediately set me down to properly examine my ankle. It was swollen and a little discolored.

"I don't have any supplies with me but, the good news is that it is not broken. The bad news is that you still can't walk on it or it will make the damage worse. I can carry you until I can give you proper treatment."

"Ok, thanks Rory." I said as Oswin comes back through the transmitter,

"So! Anyway, what are your names?" she asked

"Uh.., I'm Rory and this is Krystal." Rory responded.

"Lovely names, especially Rory. First boy I fancied was named Rory. Actually, she was called Nina. I'm Oswin. Now beakly boy tell my how Gem is doing."

"I'm fine, ankle is just a little sore." I replied, "Why did you call me 'Gem?'" I asked curious.

"I don't know, suits you better the Predator." she replied, "Do you even know why they call you that?"

"Not a clue but, I assume I will find out later." I responded.

"You should get out with Nina. The Daleks aren't going to stay stunned forever."

"Any idea on how we can get out of this place?" Rory asked.

"Down the corridor, first turn on you left. Now trot along." Oswin instructed. Rory pick me up and followed her directions.

After a while the lights started to cut off and Rory's torch I was holding died. He looked up at the ceiling and called for Oswin to help get us out of this mess.

"There is a door beside you. Go through there." she instructed. Rory quickly followed her instructions. "Okay, you're safe now." she said once we were through the door. Suddenly there was an explosion.

"Oswin?" Rory asked, "What was that? It sounded close by."

"That would be the Doctor Rory. Go find him." I instructed. He nodded and ran into the room, only to be met with melted Daleks.

"Doctor!" Rory yelled, "Where are you?" Suddenly the Doctor appeared beside him with an unconscious Amy in his arms.

"Run!" he shouted. And Rory ran.

We were in safest room that there was and the Doctor laid Amy down and Rory rested me next to her. The Doctor immediately came up to me and inspected my ankle, making me wince. The swelling had gone down a little thanks to Rory carrying me the whole way here.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked softly.

"I just tripped on one of those ball things that the Daleks have on them. Nothing too serious. We have bigger things to worry about." I told him looking towards Amy seeing her without a bracelet. The Doctor frowned at my lack of concern for myself but nodded knowing what I had just said was true.

"Thanks for redirecting them Oswin." said the Doctor.

"No problem." she replied.

"Will being unconscious help her? Slow down the process?" Rory asked the Doctor, knowing better than to ask me about the future. Which I was grateful for.

"You better hope so," said Oswin, "Because pretty soon, she's going to try to kill you."

Amy groaned then and started to wake up muttering, "Ow."

"Amy, you still with us?" the Doctor asked stroking her hair soothingly.

"Amy," Rory whispered, "It's me. Do you remember me?" he asked.

She then slowly opened her eyes and slapped Rory across the face. I couldn't stop the laughter that came from me at Rory's expression.

"Same old Amy." the Doctor said, smiling.

"Do you know how you turn someone into a Dalek?" Oswin asked, sounding tense, "Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit angry to you?"

"Well, someone's never been to Scotland!" Amy said while standing up and glaring up at the ceiling.

"How about you Oswin?" the Doctor asked, "How come you're ok? Why hasn't the nanocloud converted you?"

"I mentioned the genius thing, yeah? I'm shielded in here." she replied.

"Clever of you," the Doctor said while jumping down from the platform that is in the middle of the room, "Now, about this place. The Daleks up top think the ones down here are planning some sort of breakout but, look at this place! It's a wreck!"

"Well," Oswin said, "I've had nearly a year to mess with them, not a lot else to do."

"A junior entertainment manager hiding out in a wrecked ship, taking on the most advance warrior race in the Universe! I love it!" the Doctor exclaimed while laughing, "But, you know what really gets me, well, me and Krystal, the souffles, " the Doctor said suddenly turning serious, "Where do you get the milk?" he then turned to Rory and Amy asking them, "Seriously is anyone else besides Krystal wondering about that?"

"No!" said Rory, "Frankly, no. Twice."

"So, Doctor," Oswin said, "I've been looking you up. You're all over the database. Why are the Daleks so scared of you? There's all sorts of warning about you, Krystal as well being the Predator."

"Because I am the man with a plan!" the Doctor called back.

"We're all ears!" Rory called to him. The Doctor jumped back onto the platform and told us his plan.

"In no particular order, we need to neutralize the Daleks in the asylum, save Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet, treat Krystal's ankle properly, and fix Amy's and Rory's marriage."

"Ok, I am counting three lost causes, not including Krystal's ankle." Amy said.

"Oswin," the Doctor continued, "there is a Dalek ship in orbit,"

"Yeah, I got it on the sensors." she replied.

"There is a forcefield around this planet, the Daleks want it turned off but can't because there is a signal blocking them. I assume you have something to do with this." the Doctor said.

"Yeah!" replied Oswin smugly.

"As soon as that signal drops, the shields get turned off and the Daleks will burn this whole world including us. So, the question is, how fast can you drop that signal?" the Doctor asked

Oswin.

"Pretty fast" she replied but questioned him, "but, why would I do that?"

"Because this is a teleport, am I right Oswin." asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, internal use only," she replied. The Doctor then ran over to the platform and started to sonic it.

"I can boost the power. Then once the forcefield is off we can use this to beam us right off the planet."

"But, you said that as soon as the forcefield is down the Daleks would blow us up!" Rory protested.

"We'll have to be quick, yes," replied the Doctor.

"Ok, we'll be quick but, where do we beam up to?" Amy asked.

"The only place within range," I spoke up, drawing their attention to me, "The Dalek mothership."

"We'll be exterminated on the spot!" Amy protested.

"Ok," Rory said sarcastically, "So this is the type of plan that allows us to live four seconds longer?"

"What's wrong with four seconds? You can do loads in four seconds!" the Doctor defended, "Oswin, how fast can you drop that signal?!"

"I can do it from here, as soon as you come get me." Oswin replied.

"Just drop the signal and come to us," said the Doctor but, before Oswin could respond I spoke to the Doctor,

"Trust me Doctor, just go and find her. Oswin send him the map to find you!" I said. The Doctor frowned but, nodded at me.

"Sending it now, Gem." Oswin replied.

The Doctor handed Rory the teleport controls before he left and told him,

"If it get too dangerous here when the Daleks attack, you go without me, ok?" he said to Rory in a whisper so neither Amy nor I could hear him.

"And leave you here to die?" Rory asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me, you're the ones getting beamed up to a Dalek ship to get exterminated." the Doctor replied.

Rory nodded, "Oh, yeah. Love this plan!" he said sarcastically.

"What do I do?" Amy asked.

"You heard what she said. They're subtracting love. Don't let them." he said seriously, then he turned to look at me, "Krystal, look out for them for me, ok?" he asked. I gave him a two-fingered salute with a smile. He gave one back with a smile as well and ran off to find Oswin. My heart sank at the thought of what Oswin had become without her even knowing.

I knew what happened next and I did not want to intrude on Amy and Rory's moment together so I just faced the other way while they talked. When I turned back around, nothing could have prepared me to see what I saw. Amy and Rory kissing, let us say, with a lot of love. I didn't even noticed the destruction around me or even when the Doctor came back to see me with a horrified look mixed with astonishment at how long they can kiss each other. Next thing I know I am in the TARDIS with the Doctor talking to the Daleks. The thing that really snaps me out of my daze is the Daleks saying,

"Doctor who? Who is the Otherworldly?" they all yelled at the Doctor. I smiled widely knowing that just forgot me and more importantly the Doctor.

The Doctor had just dropped off the Ponds and lead me to the medbay of the TARDIS to fix my ankle. We were both silent until I spoke.

"So, this is all real. Can you explain anything to me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Krystal but, all I know is that you come from another universe where my life is a t.v show and that you jump around my timeline." the Doctor responded sadly.

"So, I can't see my friends or family again?" I asked, as the tears staring filling my eyes.

"Give me your phone, you can talk to them. But you will never see them in person again, I'm afraid." I nodded and gave him my phone, and he soniced it. Universal roaming was activated. As soon as he handed it back to me, my body began to glow. As if I was regenerating but, softer than that.

"Doctor, what's happening?" I asked him worried.

"That just means that you are leaving to see another version of me, see you soon." he said with a small, sad smile on his face as he waved at me. Suddenly, I am being thrown around the TARDIS. Once it stops I see none other than Martha Jones staring at me with disbelief and the Tenth Doctor smiling madly at me. I gave them a nervous wave.

"Hey, when are we?" I asked nervously. That just makes the Tenth Doctor's smile widen.


	2. Shakespeare Code (1)

**Hey guys, hopefully this chapter will have a better ending than the last. I felt that I did rush that a bit. I just really wanted to get it out before it got too late. Also I hope my writing can improve from this as well, I am still, how should I put this, trying to find my style of writing. Anyway, I don't own anything except my OC Krystal Lake and any other OC's that may appear in the future. I realized that I never explained what she looked like well, Krystal has short brown hair with blonde highlights, skin with a light tan, and blue eyes. Enjoy!**

 **-000-**

 _Last time…._

 _Suddenly, I am being thrown around the TARDIS. Once it stops I see none other than Martha Jones staring at me with disbelief and the Tenth Doctor smiling madly at me. I gave them a nervous wave._

" _Hey, when are we?" I asked nervously. That just makes the Tenth Doctor's smile widen._

 **-000-**

"Krystal! Nice of you to join us, should have known that you wouldn't miss out on the fun!" the Doctor said with a grin. I smiled back and tried to stand up, only to accidently put too much weight on my just healed ankle, making me wince in pain. "Krystal, you alright?" he asked, suddenly turning worried. I just waved him off with a smile.

"Nothing serious, just sprained my ankle on my last adventure and left right after you healed it. Feel fine now but, I might be sore later." I explained, I suddenly remember that Martha is still looking at me with disbelief. "Is Martha ok?" I asked, "Have we not met yet?" I sounded a little disappointed too but, even I didn't know why right at the moment.

"How- what!?" Martha stuttered out.

"I'll take that as a no. Well, Martha Jones, my name is Krystal Lake. I travel through the Doctor's timeline. Apperenty. "

"Krystal," the Doctor said, sounding a little sad after hearing my tone while saying the word 'apparently', "how many times have you met me?"

"I've met you twice so far. Though, this is my first time see this version of you. To be honest, I'm still trying to get over the fact that all of this is real." I replied, a little nervous about his reaction. He just nodded sadly and continued to explain who I was to Martha.

"Martha Jones, met Krystal Lake. She travels throughout my timeline at random."

"Makes it more fun!" I exclaimed. Making the Doctor smile softly while, slowly, Martha started to smile as well.

"Oh, I like her already!" she stated. The Doctor groaned while I laughed.

"Martha, I believe that this is a start to a beautiful friendship." I said to her while grinning.

"Anyway, I promised you one trip and one trip only" the Doctor said, quickly changing the topic. "Outside this door, a brave new world."

"Where are we?" asked Martha excitedly.

"Take a look." the Doctor replied, overdramatically in my opinion.

Martha ran out first, with a childlike excitement. I couldn't hold in my smile or laugh. The Doctor gestured me to go out next. I made it halfway out before I suddenly remember why I was so disappointed that this was the first time Martha met me.

"Wait," I said, suddenly turning around to face the Doctor, making him jump back a little in surprise. "does this mean that I don't get to meet the Judoon platoon upon the moon?" I asked him with a serious expression.

"Oh, just shift it!" he said, though he was clearly trying to hold in his laughter. I laughed and quickly exited the TARDIS.

Martha was still looking around in amazement. When she saw me approach her she took deep breath and exclaimed, "Oh, you are kidding me! You are so kidding me! Oh my God, we did it! We traveled in time!" She then turned around to face the Doctor asking, "Where are we?" She quickly shook her head to correct herself. "No, sorry. Got to get use to this, a whole new language. When are we?"

"Mind out." The Doctor said suddenly in alarm, pulling me and Marth back while some man shouted something along the lines of, 'Mind the lou.' I couldn't really hear what he was saying.

"Somewhere," the Doctor continued, answering Martha's question, "before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that."

"I've seen worse." Martha replied, waving her hands in a dismissive manner. "Worked late nights at the A&E." She suddenly snapped her head up and asked urgently, "Are we safe!? Can we move around and stuff?"

"Of course we can. Why do you ask?"

"It's like in the films! You step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race!"

"Well, tell you what then," I said with a smile, "don't step on any butterflies."

"What have butterflies done to you?" the Doctor asked with curiosity.

"What if, I don't know," Martha continued, afraid to change history, "what if I kill my grandfather?"

"Are you planning to?"

"No."

"Well, there we are then." I said, causing her to look at me with a smile

"And this is London?" she asked me smiling.

"Yeah!" I replied, smiling even wider than her if possible.

"Right about 1599." the Doctor continued for me.

"What hold on, am I alright?" Martha asked, grabbing the Doctor causing him to face her while she asked with urgency, "I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?"

"Why would they do that?" the Doctor asked with genuine disbelief and curiosity, causing me to groan and facepalm, while Martha pointed at her own face as she replied.

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

"I'm not even human. Just walk around like you own the place, always works for me."

He turned back around and continued to walk. Martha still looked nervous so, I lightly patted her shoulder, keeping my hand on it, causing her to look back at me.

"Don't worry Martha." I said calmingly, "You're fine. You would be surprised at how similar Elizabethan England is to your time. I'm more worried about my accent to be perfectly honest. America doesn't even exist yet!" I joked a little at the end causing her to smile.

"Right you are Krystal, well, at least the part about Elizabethan England. Look over there, they got recycling." the Doctor said pointing to a man shoveling manure into a bucket. As we passed two men standing around a barrel he added, "Water cooler movement."

We then passed an older man talking about how the world will be consumed by fire. That is when I smirked as I pointed it out and added, "Global warming as well." That caused the man to stop and look at us weirdly while Martha and the Doctor smiled.

"Oh, and entertainment. Entertainment for the popular masses." the Doctor added looking around to see where we were. "We are just down the river by Southwark, right next to-" he suddenly grabbed my hand leading me down, surprising me and leaving Martha to quickly follow. He stopped and continued where he left off. "The Globe Theatre!" he announced with pride. "Brand new, just opened. Though strictly speaking it's not a globe, it's a tetradecagon, 14 sides. Containing the man himself."

"Woah, you don't mean-" Martha asked in disbelief. The Doctor just smiled and nodded towards the theatre. When she looked towards me I smirked smugly, making her gasp. "Shakespeare's in there?"

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor and I said in unison, making us look at each other smiling. Martha laughed at our antics with a smile.

"Miss Jones and Miss Lake, will you both accompany me to the theatre?" the Doctor continued.

"Oh, Mr. Smith, I will!" Martha said while taking his arm.

"Why not, Doc." I said while shrugging my shoulders and taking his other outstretched arm. We headed to the theatre.

"When you get home you can tell everyone you saw Shakespeare" the Doctor told Martha.

"Then I could get sectioned!" Martha replied causing me to burst out laughing.

 **-Line Break-**

We all clapped at the end of the play while all of the actors bowed. It was even better seeing it in the proper time period on a real stage than on TV.

"That's amazing! Just amazing! Worth putting up with the smell." Martha exclaimed to us, causing me to grin at her to which she gladly returned. She soon diverted her attention back to the stage, looking at the actors. "Those are men dressed as women, yeah?"

"London never changes." the Doctor said causing me to burst out laughing, causing him to smile at me and pull me in for a side hug.

"Where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare." Martha asked impatiently, then she started to yell. "Author, author!" She stopped as soon as she saw us staring at her. Me with amusement and the Doctor as though she went crazy. "Do people shout that? Do they shout 'Author?'"

The Doctor was about to reply when the man behind Martha started shouting 'Author.' Soon, almost everyone near us was shouting the phrase, causing the Doctor to look around.

"Well, they do now." he replied.

Shakespeare finally emerged, causing everyone in the crowd to cheer. He bowed and blew kisses into the audience and holding his arms out.

"Bit different from his portraits." Martha pointed out.

Everyone in the crowd kept cheering except for me. I was looking around to see if I could find the Carrionite on the upper floor, a serious expression on my face. _I wonder, what would happen if I save someone's life?_ I thought, _In the_ Asylum of the Daleks _only Oswin died, and that was meant to happen. Plus I was still in too much shock to have been of any use. But, still, should I try? Or would the timelines be altered too much if I attempt it?_ I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the Doctor speak.

"Genius. He's a genius. The genius. The most human human there's ever been. Now we're going to hear him speak!" he said, looking up at Shakespeare with admiration. "Oh, he choses the best words! New, beautiful, brilliant words!" I looked at him with sympathy, knowing what exactly Shakespeare was going to say.

"Oh, shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare exclaimed, making the crowd laugh and the Doctor's face fall. Which made me laugh. After hearing me laugh the Doctor looked at me and pouted.

"You could've warn me, Krys." he complained. I just looked at him with a small, smug smirk.

"And what would be the fun in that?" I questioned him. In return he gives me a playful glare, that makes me laugh harder.

"Never met your heroes." Martha tells him, when she suddenly realizes something. "Wait, why would Krystal know what he was going to say?" We both freeze on the spot and look at each other like, 'How are we going to explain this?'

"Long story, tell you later." was the Doctor's reply. Martha looked confused and a little upset that it was not explained to her. Before she could question me Shakespeare spoke again.

"You got excellent taste, I'll give you that. Oh, that's a wig." he said while pointing to a man in the audience. That made everyone laugh once again.

" I know what you all are saying." Shakespeare states while pacing the stage. " _Love's Labour's Lost,_ that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon." Everyone cheered, wanting to know more. "Yeah, yeah. All in good time you don't rush a genius." he said smugly while bowing. My face turned serious waiting for the sign of trouble that I knew was coming when, he suddenly jerked back up, looking dazed. "When?" he asked, then pausing for effect. "Tomorrow night!"

The crowd cheered loudly, very happy with his response, as he continued. "The premiere of my new play, a sequel, no less. I call it, _Love's Labour's Won_!"

The crowd cheered, with Martha joining in, while the Doctor and I stared pensive faces. When the Doctor looked me I nodded slightly, letting him know that this was worth looking into, making his face grim.

 **-Line Break-**

We were heading out after the show, quiet until Martha made a comment.

"I'm not an expert but, I've never heard of _Love's Labour's Won_."

"Exactly." the Doctor stated.

"The lost play. It doesn't exist, it's only a rumor. It is mentioned in his list of plays but, it never turns up. No one knows why." I explain, making Martha's face light up.

"Have you got a mini-disk or something?" she asked, "We can tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint."

The Doctor gave her a look and replied flatly, "No."

"That would be bad." Martha realized

"Yeah."

"I wonder why it disappeared in the first place." I casually added to the conversation.

"Is that a hint?" the Doctor asked me, with his eyebrows raised

"Hint?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows, curious.

"Sorry, keep forgetting that you are still early in your timestream. Well, sometimes you would give me little hints to help me figure things out." he explained, "If you can't tell me anything, you just say 'Spoilers.'" That comment made me smile.

 _That is so like me,_ I thought, _of course I would steal River's line like in all of those fanfictions._

"Well, when you put it like that," I reply, "then I just gave you a hint."

He sighed before looking back at Martha and saying, "Well, I was just going to give you a little trip in the TARDIS but, I suppose that we can stay longer." making her smile, excited at the prospect of solving a historical mystery.

"Well then," I say, "what are we waiting for? Allons-y!" then I start running the way I thought was to 'The Elephant' where Shakespeare was staying.

"Wait, that's my line! And you're going the wrong way!" the Doctor exclaimed, pointing in the right direction.

I quickly turned around and ran in the correct direction, screaming, "I knew that!" to them as I passed making them smile and run after me.

 **-Line Break (Again)-**

We entered the inn and found out where Shakespeare is. Following the directions given, we headed up the stair to met the man himself.

"Hello!" the Doctor called, knocking and leaning into the doorway, "Excuse me, not interrupting am I?" he stepped in, so that he was fully in the room. He then addressed Shakespeare, "Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"

The man in question sighed and rubbed his temple, "No, no, no! Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Now be a good boy and sho-" he stopped his little rant when he saw Martha enter the doorway. He suddenly changed his mood as he invited Martha in. "Hey, nonny, nonny. Sit right there next to me. You two," he said addressing the two actors that were with him. "Get sewing on those costumes. Off you go."

"Come on lads," the owner said to the two actors, "I think William's found his new muse."

She led them away as we approached the table, Shakespeare's eyes still on Martha as he greeted her as we sat down. "Sweet lady, such unusual clothes. So, fitted."

"Eh, verily, forsooth, egad." Martha replied, unsure of what to say that would not seem suspicious.

"No, no, don't do that." the Doctor muttered to Martha while I was struggling to contain my laughter. The Doctor flashed his psychic paper to show Shakespeare, "I am Sir Doctor of TARDIS, my daughter Krystal Lake, and our companion Martha Jones." I was caught off guard when he called me his daughter, not expecting that introduction. I thought that he would just introduce me as another companion. I quickly shook it off though, knowing that he had his reason. Ones that I would find out later in my timestream. I've read enough fanfictions to know how that works out.

Shakespeare took a look at the paper, "Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank."

Me and the Doctor stared at him impressed, "Oh, that's clever. That proves it absolute genius!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"No," Martha argued, " it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Krystal Lake, and Martha Jones. It says so."

"And I say it's blank." Shakespeare argues back, causing the Doctor to step in.

"Psychic paper. Eh, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch." The Doctor handed me the psychic paper so, I decided to look. I gasped, eyes wide. What I saw surprised me to say the least.

 _ **Nothing.**_

Looking at the paper, I saw nothing. _Am I really that smart? Or is it just because I am from another dimension?_ I looked back up when I heard Shakespeare ask the Doctor something.

"Psychic? Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly?" he asked before turning to Martha, "More to the point, who is your delicious blackamoore lady?"

Martha's eyes widen as she asked, "What did you say?"

"Oops, isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiopian girl? A Swath? A Queen of Afric?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this" Martha exclaimed.

"It's political correctness gone mad." the Doctor said while rubbing his face. "Eh, Martha's from a far off land. Freedonia."

"Excuse me!" a voice interrupted, which belonged to a man dressed in expensive (for the time period) clothing with a gold chain around his neck. He looked very ticked off to what Shakespeare has done. "Hold hard a moment! This is abominable behavior. A new play without warning? I demand to see a script, Mr. Shakespeare! As master of the Ravels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it around." replied Shakespeare. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lilith standing there, watching us closely.

"I don't work to your schedule," the man scoffed, "you work to mine. The script, now!"

"I can't!"

"Then, tomorrow's performance is cancelled." said the man, his voice cutting like a knife.

"It's all go around here, isn't it?" Martha muttered to Shakespeare.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's that last thing I do, _Love's Labour's Won_ will never be played!" With that the man left quickly.

I slowly started to stand up, debating whether or not to follow him. Everyone looked at me strangely.

"Krystal," the Doctor asked "you alright?"

I never answered, never even hearing his question as I thought, _Screw it! Time can be rewritten!_

I dashed out of the room, hurrying down the steps ignoring the calls for me that were coming upstairs. About halfway there, I heard a scream that made my blood run cold. I heard the others run after me after hearing the scream as well. When I finally got out of the inn, I saw the man, whose name I can't remember off the top of my head, flailing around, coughing up water. I stopped dead in my tracks. Four words floating around in my head.

 _I was too late…_

Soon the trio I left in there emerged standing next to me.

"It's that Lynley bloke." Martha said.

 _Oh, so that was his name._ I thought, angry at myself for not remembering.

"What's wrong with him?" the Doctor asked looking slightly at me. I just shut my eyes tightly and shook my head sadly. Luckily he got the message, and he ran up to help the man. "Leave it to me, I'm a doctor." he announced.

"So, am I near enough." Martha said as she quickly went to help as well.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Lynley's body take his last breath, before going limp. After talking to Martha a bit the Doctor quickly turned to the owner.

"Good mistress, this man poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of humors. A natural if not unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Yes" she replied, then Lilith caught her attention and offered to do it for her.

The Doctor ran back to Martha with me following suite this time. We all knelt low to the ground as Martha questioned the Doctor.

"And, why are you telling them that?" she asked glancing at the Doctor confused.

The Doctor glanced back at her before replying, "This lot still got one foot stuck in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth they'll panic and think it's witchcraft."

"Okay, what was it then?"

"Witchcraft." I answered her darkly, glaring at the spot Lilith had been moments before. Seeing me this serious and dark startled her, making her look at me with wide eyes. The Doctor however, looked at me with a worried expression, almost as if he had seen me like this before and know what can come after. I wish I knew that now. Even I don't know how this would affect me.

 **-Another Line Break-**

We all were silent as we re-enter the inn, me apologizing to Lynley over and over again in my head. The Doctor leaned up against a dresser, Martha standing by him and me sitting on the other side. Shakespeare sat down at his desk.

The inn owner, Dolly, I believe, came up to us to speak, "I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You and Miss Jones are right across the landing." The Doctor furrowed in eyebrows in confusion and was about to ask why I wasn't included when she turned to me. "Miss Lake, I got you your own room as requested."

I may or may not have asked her if she had a spare room. As it turns out, she did. I nodded my head in thanks, ignoring the questioning look the Doctor was giving me. As she left Shakespeare spoke up.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of 'Freedonia' where a woman can be a doctor." he shifted his gaze to Martha.

"Where a woman can do what she likes." Martha replied. Shakespeare, looking confused at her response, then shifted his gaze to the Doctor.

"And you, Sir Doctor? How can someone so young have eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading." was the Doctor's reply.

"A trite reply. Yeah that's what I do." Shakespeare said before turning back to Martha, "And you, you look like that you're surprised he even exist. He is as much a mystery to you as he is to me." Then, he finally met my gaze. "And you, Miss Lake. Your eyes, they tell me that you are far away from home." I stiffen as he continued, "You're lost, scared and lonely all at once. You feel out of place here, or wherever you go. You have a lot of knowledge, maybe too much for someone you age to have."

Martha looks at me, surprised about what Shakespeare had said about me while the Doctor narrows his eyes slightly at Shakespeare. Before anything else can be said I spoke up.

"I think we should say goodnight." I state, standing up and quickly leaving the room to head to my bedroom for the night.

I was tired. All of that running, plus the stress of knowing what's going to happen is really starting to get to me. I was just about to go to sleep when there was a knock at my door. When I opened it, I saw the Doctor. I leaned against the door frame.

"Eh, what's up Doc?" I said with my best Bugs Bunny impression. That causes him to groan, even though there was a smile on his face. I thought I heard him mutter something like, 'Every time!'

"Can I come in?" he asked, suddenly serious "I need to talk to you." I gesture him to come in and he does so. We sit on my bed to talk. After a short pause he finally speaks up.

"How are you adjusting?" he asked catching me off guard. "I know you're still getting use to this. Although, you do still act like the little optimist I know and love. Also, I was wondering why you request your own room?"

"I'll admit it is strange. Going home from school and then suddenly thrown into another dimension. Or universe I guess. I got my own room because I needed to be alone for a while, to think." At that moment I realize something and my eyes widen. The Doctor notices this and starts to get worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just realized something," I said and, after a dramatic pause for effect I finish my sentence. "Those damn Daleks took my school supplies!"

"Daleks?" the Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, nothing you need to worry about though." I explain, still sounding angry "That is not happening to you for a while."

He nods in understanding, after all, time travel, and it is quiet for a while, until my phone rings. I take a look at the caller ID and all the blood drains from my face. My older sister, Mindy, is calling. I completely forgot that in their point of view, I just disappeared off the face of the Earth. Which is quite accurate.

"I am so dead." I whisper, and I hear the Doctor chuckle, he leaned over to see who was calling as well, before answering. "Hey Mindy, how are you doing?" I ask nervously.

" _Where the hell are you!? You weren't here when I got from after-school chior practice and now, three hours later, you are still not home! Mom, Dad and Alex are all starting to get worried!"_

"Well, how should I explain this? First let me start off with this. You know that one British TV show I watch?"

" _You mean the one that you are obsessed with?_ Doctor Who, _right? What does that have to do with anything?"_

"Well, and hear me out on this, I somehow got transported there, I'm not sure how yet. Now, I go through the Doctor's timeline randomly."

I hear laughter come from the other side.

" _Hahaha, you're joking, right?"_ she asked, a little nervous at the end.

"No! I'm being totally, 100%, serious right now. And I don't know if there is a way for me to get home."

" _What, like in those fanfictions you read? There is no way for you to come back? Which Doctor are you with now?"_

"Yeah, there is no way I can get home. I'm just glad my phone still works. I think face-time should still work as well. And, I'm with number 10 right now. I just met Shakespeare!"

" _Okay, that pretty cool! Plus, you know what's happening so, you should be fine. I have faith in you. But what should I tell the others?"_

"Tell Mom, Dad and Alex what I told you and…" I trail off a little, my voice cracking. "Tell all of my friends that I said goodbye." I felt the Doctor give me a side hug at this point.

" _Okay but, promise me one thing."_

"Yes?"

" _Keep me updated on where you are in the story line. I will also update you on new episode so you can be prepared. And call from time to time just to say 'Hi.''_

"Okay I promise. Oh, before I forget, don't call me by my real name. My name here is Krystal Lake. Or you can call me by my nickname you have for me."

" _Okay, call back soon! Bye, Star!"_ she said, using my childhood nickname.

"Talk to you later sis." I hung up and flop on the bed mumbling into the pillow.

"What did you say?" the Doctor asked, smiling at my actions.

"That went better than expected." I repeat. " I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight Krystal and remember, if you need to talk about something, you can always come to me." he says while walking out.

"Thanks Doc…" I close the door and crawl into bed. Slowly tears start coming out, thinking about all of my friends and family that got left behind. I'm homesick already and I haven't even been here a week.

 **-Is Anyone Getting Sick Of All Of These Line Breaks Yet?-**

I wake up with a jolt when I hear a scream.

 _Well,_ I thought, _that is the worst wake up call ever… Must of forgotten about this part, my memory sucks. So much for a good night sleep!_


	3. Shakespeare Code (2)

**Here we are again! Welcome back. I have an announcement! I am a part of a collab fanfiction with Venus Luxia and Jonquil Gemstone! The story itself is over at Jonquil Gemstone's profile, so check it out! Also check out Venus' profile. That story updates weekly! So, let's get onto Krystal's story! Also there are some lines that will be wrong because I had a hard time hearing what they said. Sorry about that, you'll probably know which ones I am talking about when you come to them. I only own my OCs.**

 **-000-**

 _Last time…._

 _I wake up with a jolt when I hear a scream._

Well, _I thought,_ that is the worst wake up call ever… Must of forgotten about this part, my memory sucks. So much for a good night sleep!

 **-000-**

I quickly got out of bed and ran towards the noise, determined look in my eyes. I got there before the Doctor and Martha and saw Shakespeare quickly sit his head up from the desk, looking disoriented. The body of Dolly near it. I gripped my arm tightly as the Doctor knelt down to examine the body. Martha, however, ran towards the window just in time to see Lilith fly away in her witch form.

"Her heart gave out." the Doctor said looking up at Shakespeare, "She died of fright."

"Doctor?" Martha called out, making said man rush to stand next to her, looking out the window.

"What did you see?" he asked her.

"A witch." she replied with disbelief, still looking where the witch was.

The Doctor turned around to see me, tightly gripping my arm and staring at Dolly's body, breathing rapidly. He quickly ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

 **-Line Break-**

It was morning and we were all sitting down across from Shakespeare who was pacing beside a window before sitting down.

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place; while we all run like rats. But, what could've scared her so? She had such enormous spirit!" Shakespeare told us.

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light." I said quietly, quoting Dylan Thomas.

Shakespeare looked at me with interest. "I might use that." he tells me.

"Can't. It's someone else's." I replied, waving my hand dismissively. Shakespeare looked disappointed but, nevertheless, he nodded.

"But, the thing is," Martha said, addressing Shakespeare, "Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you."

"You're accusing me?" Shakespeare asked her.

"No, no, but, I saw a witch. Big as you like, flying cackling away, and you've written about witches."

Shakespeare looked at her questionly, "I have? When was that?"

The Doctor interrupted, looking at Martha. "No, no. Not quite yet."

"Peter Street spoke of witches." Shakespeare realized.

"Who's Peter Street?" asked Martha

"Our builder, he sketched the plans for the Globe."

"The architect," the Doctor said quietly, gradually getting louder, "the architect, the architect! The Globe!" he stood up and ran towards the Globe, beckoning us to follow.

 **-Line Brake-**

We were at the Globe. The Doctor was pacing in the middle while I sat on the stage. Martha and Shakespeare were standing behind me.

"Collum's there, right. Fourteen sides. I've always wondered but never asked, tell me Will, why fourteen sides?" the Doctor asked Shakespeare.

"It was the shape Peter Street thought best, that's all." Shakespeare replied, "Said it carried the sound well."

"Fourteen. Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen." the Doctor mumbled to himself.

"There's fourteen lines in a sonnet." Martha suggest to the Doctor.

"So there is, good point. Words and shapes following the same design. Fourteen lines. Fourteen sides. Fourteen facets. Oh, my head. Tetradecagon. Think, think, think!" he exclaimed while patting his head. "Letters, numbers, lines!"

"This is just the theater." Shakespeare argued, thinking this to be pointless.

"Yeah but, the theater's magic, isn't it?" the Doctor argued back, coming closer to the stage standing next to where I was seated. "You should know. You stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time. Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy. Change the-" he paused, realizing something and looked at me. "You can change people's mind, just with words in this place."

I nodded, indicating him that he was correct and to go on.

"And if you exaggerate that," he started heading back into the middle of the Globe.

"It's like your Police Box." Martha says, using her hands to exaggerate her point, "Small wooden box with all that power inside."

"Oh, oh, Martha Jones, I like you!" the Doctor says to Martha, I looked back at her nodding my head in agreement.

"Tell you what, though," I said, jumping off the stage and heading towards the Doctor, "Peter Street would probably know." I looked back at Shakespeare. "Is there anyway we can see him, Shakespeare?"

"You won't get an answer." Shakespeare replied, "A month after finishing this place, lost his mind."

"Why, what happened?" Martha asked.

"Starting raven about witches and voices babbling. His mind was mad."

"Where is he now?" the Doctor asked.

"Bedlam."

"What's Bedlam?" Martha asked.

"Bedlam Hospital. The mad house."

"We're going to go there." the Doctor said, grabbing my hand as he started toward the exit. "C'mon." Martha followed swiftly.

"Wait!" Shakespeare called out, "I'm coming with you. I want to witness this first-hand."

We left as he was talking to the two actors, giving them the script. He then followed us out. As we walked swiftly the Doctor and I were in front of Martha and Shakespeare.

"You going to be ok?" the Doctor asks me.

"Yeah, when we get back to the TARDIS though, I'm going to raid the kitchen." I told him with a smirk. He smiled and I could hear Shakespeare talking to Martha.

"So, tell me of Freedonia. Where women can be doctors, writers, actors." Shakespeare asked Martha.

"This country's ruled by a woman." Martha retorted.

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty."

"Whoa nelly," Martha stopped, looking at Shakespeare amused. "I know for a fact that you have a wife in the country."

"But Martha, this is the town."

The Doctor walked back towards them, "C'mon, we can all have a good flirt later!" he scolded the two.

"Is that a promise, Doctor?" Shakespeare asked, with a mischievous look in his eyes. That made the Doctor's face fall.

"Wow, 57 academics just punched the air." I told them, trying (but, failing) to hold in my laughter. "C'mon! We're off to see Peter!" I grab the Doctor's hand and lead him away. The more distance between him and Shakespeare, the better. He has a reputation with famous people with this kind of thing. Or at least he does later, with the founding fathers.

We arrived at Bedlam Hospital without any incident. I stood behind the Doctor, holding his hand like a little kid. It was way creepier in real life. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind. He just gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

"Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits?" the jailer asked. "I could whip these madmen, they'd put on a good show for ya. The best in Bedlam."

"No I don't." the Doctor stated, matter-of-factly.

"Well, wait here my Lords while I make him decent for the ladies."

As he walked away Marta asked, "This is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the century."

"Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia." he replied sarcastically.

"But, you're clever!" she argued. "Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. The fear of this place set me right again. Serves its purpose."

"You went mad in what way?"

"You lost your son." the Doctor said, holding me close, confusing me, causing me to look up at him. His eyes were fixed on Shakespeare.

"My only boy. Black Death took him, I wasn't even there." Shakespeare elaborated for us.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry." Martha apologized to Shakespeare.

"Made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be." he paused, "Oh, that's quite good."

"You should definitely write that down." I said

"Hm, maybe not. Bit pretentious?" he asked.

"Meh." I replied making a face while shrugging my shoulders.

The jailer then called us to see Peter Street. He opened the gate and we entered.

"They can be dangerous, my Lord." he informed the Doctor, "Don't know their own strength."

"I think it helps if you don't whip them. Now get out." the Doctor snapped at him. He left closing the door behind him. I immediately relaxed because I knew Peter Street wouldn't do anything. Slowly regaining my confidence, I let go of the Doctor's hand, knowing what he had to do.

"Peter? Peter Street?" the Doctor asked Peter.

"He's the same as he was." Shakespeare said, while the Doctor bent down to Peter's level. "You'll get nothing out of him."

The Doctor put his hand to Peter's shoulder. "Peter." he said, causing said man's head to snap up, looking at the Doctor with wide eyes. The Doctor put his hands to Peter's temple. "Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past. One year ago, let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It's just a story. A Winter's tale. Let go. That's it." Peter started to lay down,"Just let go. Tell me the story Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design, THEIR design. The fourteen walls, always fourteen. When the work was done, they snapped poor Peter's whits."

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" Peter hesitated, "Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me. Where were they?"

"All Hallow Street."

"Too many words." said a voice from behind the Doctor.

"What the hell!" Martha exclaimed.

"Just one touch, of the heart." Doomfinger said, raising her finger to touch Peter's heart.

"No!" the Doctor and I shouted.

"A witch, I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare exclaimed.

"Now who would be next?" Doomfinger asked. "Just one touch. Oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts! Poor fragile mortals."

"Let us out!" Martha shouted, shaking the gate. "LET US OUT!"

"Well, that's not going to work the whole building's shouting that" the Doctor informed her.

"Now, who will die first? Hm?"

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." I said, stepping out from behind the Doctor, causing him to put his hand on my shoulder, ready to pull me back behind him. But, he saw that her face held recognition.

"The Otherworldly!" she exclaims, surprised.

"Yeah, I seem to have a name for myself going around. How did you know?" I ask.

"You're too modest, Otherworldly." she says, regaining her cool demeter once again. "Everyone in the Universe knows of you. It would be my pleasure to be the one to end your existance." she reached her finger to me. The Doctor started to pull me back.

"Now hold on!" exclaimed, holding my hands up and pushing the Doctor's hand off and stepping out more. "Before, you know, dying, I would like to say one thing." Doomfinger looked at me curiously and confused.

"Krystal," the Doctor said, "I hope you know what you are doing!"

"Krystal, can you stop them?" Shakespeare asked.

"I name thee Doomfinger of the Carrionites!" I said, pointing my finger at her before she even had the chance to process what was going on. She screamed and left, evaporating back to their hide out. I smiled and looked back at everyone. Shakespeare and Martha looked amazed. "Doctor, I presume you figured out what fourteen means?"

He sighed and nodded, "The fourteen stars of Rexel planetary configuration. Krystal, that was dangerous though!"

"I had it under control!" I argued.

"What did she do?" Martha asked.

"I named her. While humans have power in numbers and equations, the Carrionite use words instead." I explained to her.

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare asked.

"The end of the world." the Doctor replied.

 **-Line Break-**

 _Back with the Carrionites…_

Doomfinger came in, out of breath. More so than usual since the Otherworldly used both of her names.

"She is here," she told the others, "The Otherworldly knows of us and our plans!"

"Then she will know death!" Lilith exclaimed, "She is more important right now than that 'Doctor.' She will perish at my hand. My mothers, the time approaches. You must await at the Globe. Doomfinger, will you stay and help me vanquish the Otherworldly?" she received a nod as an answer, "Go," she told the other, "We will join you, as soon as that girl screams her last!"

 **-Line Break-**

 _Back with Krystal Lake…_

"The Carrionites disappeared, way back at the dawn of the universe. I wasn't even sure if they were real or legend." the Doctor explained, once we were back at the inn.

"Well, I'm going for real." Shakespeare said.

"But, what do they want?" Martha asked.

"A new empire on Earth, with all the blood and bones and witchcraft." the Doctor replied.

"But how?" Martha asked.

"I'm looking at the man with the words." I joined in, looking at Shakespeare. Shakespeare looks up from whipping his face to see us all looking at him.

"But, I've done nothing." he argued.

"Hold on though," Martha said, "What were you doing last night when that Carrionite was in the room?"

"I was finishing the play."

The Doctor looked up with interest, "What happened on the last page?"

"The boys get the girls, have abit of a dance it's all as funny and thought provoking as usual." he paused as he realizes something, "Except for those last few lines. The funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them."

"That's it." the Doctor realized, "They used you. They gave you the formula of words, like a spell, like a code! _Love's Labour's Won_ it's a weapon! The right combination of words spoken in the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that." he runs out of the room, leaving us to follow.

"All Hallow Street, there it. Martha, you me and Krystal will go track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!" the Doctor ordered.

"I'll do it. All these years I've been the cleverest on around, next to you I know nothing."

"Well, don't complain!" Martha said, smiling.

"I'm not, it's marvelous. Good luck Doctor."

"Good luck Shakespeare," the Doctor replied, "Once more under the breech!"

"I like that!" he paused "Wait a minute, that's one of mine!"

"Oh, just shift!" I yelled back at him, making him smile and nod.

We were walking through an alley, trying to find the correct street.

"All Hallows Street but, which house?" the Doctor questioned

"The thing is though, am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599, it just didn't. Look at me I'm living proof."

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite terraflux?" the Doctor asked, looking at me.

"I know!" I exclaimed, "It's like _Back to the Future_!"

"The film?" Martha asked, confused.

"No, the novelization." the Doctor said sarcastically, "Yes, the film!"

"Technically, there is a novel. I've never seen the film but, I've read the novel many times." I corrected.

They looked at me with a blank face, then the Doctor broke the silence. "What, you've never seen the film?" he asked, confused.

"Never."

"We're watching it right when we get back to the TARDIS! It's a great film! How could you not have seen it!?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Hello! Can we focus please!?" Martha exclaimed, gaining our attention. "What's like _Back to the Future_?"

"Oh," I blinked, realizing that we never answered her question. "Yeah, you know that part when Marty McFly goes back and changes history?"

"And he starts fading away...Oh my God. Am I going to fade?"

"You and the entire future of the human race. The world ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But, which house?" the Doctor questions

We look around, trying to identify the correct house. Suddenly, a door creaks open, as if beckoning us to enter.

"More like _witch_ house." I said, raising my eyebrows before entering the house. We entered a small room with devices strewn all over the place. Lilith standing there, waiting for us.

"I take it we're expected?" the Doctor asks.

"Oh, I think death has been waiting for you very long time." she replied.

"Right then," Martha said, stepping forward. "It's my turn. I know how to do this! I name thee Carrionites!"

Lilith faked like it worked and then went back to her usual self. Except this time she was grinning, looking at me.

"What did I do wrong?" Martha asked looking at me for advice. "Was it the finger?"

Lilith reverted her attention to Martha. "The power of the name works only once. Observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones, now I name thee Martha Jones!" she pointed her finger at Martha. I catch her before she could hit the floor and lower her gently to it.

"Oh Martha, I'm so sorry." I whisper to her.

"What have you done?!" the Doctor asked Lilith, angry.

"Only sleeping, alas." Lilith replied, "It's curious. The name has less impact, she's somehow out of her time. And as for you sir Doctor," she paused. "Fascinating, there is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair. Oh, but look! There's still one word with the power of names."

"The naming won't work on either of us." the Doctor said with confidence.

 _Does he know Krystal Lake is not my real name?_

"But your heart grows cold," Lilith continued. "The North wind blows and carries down a distant, Rose.

"Oh, big mistake!" the Doctor said, walking to her, "'Cause that name keeps me fighting! The Carrionites vanished where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right words to push us into deep darkness."

"How did you escape?" I asked her stepping up but, still standing behind the Doctor.

"New words. New, glittering. From a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare." I said.

"His son perished. The grief of a genius, grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?" the Doctor asked.

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest."

"Ow!" I yelled, turning their attention to me. I looked around to see Doomfinger, grinning, behind me, holding strands of my hair. She ran back over to Lilith while tying the air to a doll.

"And there shall be no one to stop us!"

I looked at her with eyes filled with fear. _I don't have two hearts like the Doctor! I'm going to die if I don't stop them!_

"What did you do?!" the Doctor demanded seeing my expression.

"Taking little souvenir!" Doomfinger said, smiling.

"Well, give it back!" I demanded, running to them. Only for them to hover over the streets, out of my reach. "Oh, that's just cheating!" I was trying to keep my fear in check.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Otherworldly. Unfortunately, we can't have you stopping us." She stabbed the doll in the heart. I felt a pain in my chest and the world went black.

 **-Line Break-**

 **3rd POV**

Martha woke up with a start to see the Doctor holding the unmoving body of Krystal.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed running over to them, her medical instincts kicking in, only to see Krystal's body start to glow. "Doctor, what's happening?"

"No! No! Not now! I have to save her! Don't take her now! She need to get to the TARDIS!" he started yelling to an unknown force, holding her body tighter, and just like that Krystal was gone.

 **Dun, dun, duunnn! Is Krystal going to be okay? Where will she end up next? Will the next Doctor be able to help her? Will she ever be able to raid the TARDIS kitchen for some food? Find out (hopefully), soon!**


	4. The Christmas Invasion

**And here we are. I hope you all like how how Krystal survived (I also hope that it makes sense to you. It did to me). I only own my OCs and that italicized words are thoughts. So, let us see what happened to Krystal…**

I opened my eyes with a start. What happened? The last thing I remember was… oh my God! I died! I looked around to see white, everywhere.

"Did I die and end up in Harry Potter? This is eerily similar." I say out loud to myself, not expecting an answer.

"You always loved that series." said a familiar voice.

I turn around and see none other than River Song. She had a long flowing white dress on, her hair it's normal style.

"I guess that that makes you Dumbledore then," I said, smiling, "Is this the afterlife?" I asked her.

"Yes and no, but you are about to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes, do you really think that the TARDIS would let you die that easily?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had a connection to the TARDIS ever since you first walked in. That is why you were able to see through the psychic paper. She gives you information, makes you smarter, even though you were already smart, and can feel the things that you feel. She saved you in the only way she knew how in this situation."

"How?" I asked, trying to process all of this new information

"She gave you a second heart. That pain you felt was the start of a second heart forming." she replied in a soothing manner. Like explain something to a little kid.

I looked at her in disbelief. Many different thoughts were going through my head. Will I regenerate? Will I live as long as a Time Lord? River looked at me and knew all of my questions.

"I don't know."

That was all she said but it was enough for me. Then everything started to dissolve. I panicked and looked at River. She mouthed goodbye and everything went black again.

-Line Break-

(3rd POV)

Rose Tyler and her mother Jackie were checking the Doctor. He just changed and Rose didn't know how or why. Rose first checked his heartbeat using the stethoscope her mom got.

"I still say we should take him to the hospital." Jackie told Rose.

"We can't they'll lock him up. They would dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race."

"But-"

"Shh!"

Rose placed the stethoscope over both of his hearts and sighed in relief.

"Both working." she said, more to herself than her mother.

"What do you mean both?" Jackie asked.

"He's got two hearts." she told her mother, who looked at her in shock.

"Oh, don't be stupid."

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Causing both woman to run toward the source. When they got there they saw Krystal lying there, breathing heavily.

"Is that Krystal?" asked Jackie, never seeing such a young version before.

Rose was about to reply when Krystal suddenly sat up. She looked around frantically before spotting Rose and her mother.

"Rose, come here!" she said, before crying out in pain. Rose quickly went to the young girl's side. "I need you to hit me on the chest, my left side! Front and back! Quickly!" Rose quickly did what she was commanded. Krystal let us one final scream before lying down, coughing and breathing heavily. She then closed her eyes and was unconscious again.

"Well, what was that about?" Jackie Tyler demanded of her daughter.

"I don't know," Rose replied, biting her lower lip. "I think one of her hearts was not working."

"She has two as well!?" Jackie said surprised. Rose nodded her head in response. Jackie sighed, "Well let's put her in some of your old clothes and put her on the couch"

"No, " Rose said confusing her mother. "We'll put her beside the Doctor. That may help him."

They put her in sweatpants and a grey T-shirt. Immediately after setting her down, the Doctor's arm found its way around her shoulder, as if to keep her safe. Rose smiled, she knew how the Doctor felt about Krystal, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone. He never really expressed emotions like that before his change. Rose sighed, she was hoping that Krystal would be able to help her through this and help her understand why this happened. She left the room to talk with her mother.

-Time Skip-

(Krystal's POV)

The first thing I did was sit up, quickly. I don't know why, but I felt as if there was danger. I look around to see a tree shaped hole in the wall, the 10th Doctor sitting up next to me, holding his sonic screwdriver, with Rose, Mickey and Jackie beside him.

"Remote control," the Doctor said.

But, who's controlling it?" I asked, standing up, only to fall right back down to the floor. Mickey started towards me, but I just stood back up on my own. I leaned against the bed, breathing short shallow breaths and started towards where I knew the Pilot Fish were. The Doctor followed.

I could feel the beats of my hearts in my chest. It felt really weird. The heart was young, I could tell. I think my body went into a coma to be able to make it and start it properly. I was woken up too early. Why does that sound familiar? My heart was not done yet. My head was spinning and I couldn't register anything. I didn't even know what episode I was in. Everything blurred together. The only thing I knew was that there was danger and I had to get rid of it, to protect them. Wait, who's them? I'm so confused. Is it Christmas? I think I know where I am now.

When I finally got there I saw the fake Santa's, looking at us with interest. Yeah, I know where I am now. Mickey asked what they were but was quickly quieted by Rose. The Doctor came up beside me and showed them the sonic screwdriver and they left.

"They're just gone," Mickey said in disbelief. "What kind of rubbish were they. I mean no offence, but their not much cop if a sonic screwdriver scared them off."

"Pilot Fish." the Doctor said

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

"They were just Pilot Fish," I said, quietly. They could barely hear me.

Suddenly, both the Doctor and I groan in pain, lurching back. Mickey tended to me while Rose the Doctor. Jackie was trying to care for both of us at the same time.

"You woke us up too soon." I told Rose, "The Doctor's still regenerating, bursting with energy, while my body is still trying to compensate for a new heart."

The Doctor opened his mouth to expel some of the said energy.

"You see? The Pilot Fish could smell it," the Doctor said, "a million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and carry me away. They could-"

I scream out in pain interrupting whatever the Doctor was going to say. I clutch the right side of my chest. I lay on the ground Jackie running over towards me. Rose was still taking care of the Doctor, looking over this way occasionally.

"Oh my!" Jackie exclaimed.

"My body is having a hard time compensating the extra blood flow and heartbeat. It's confused, doesn't know what to make of me. I need-"

"What do you need?" Jackie asked me.

"I need-"

"Say it! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"I need-"

"Painkillers?"

"I need-"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I need-"

"Cadiene? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need-"

"Liquid paraffin? Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need-"

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up!"

"Well, she still the same, isn't she?"

"We haven't got much time." the Doctor said gaining the attention of everyone but me. Jackie ran back over while Mickey stayed by my side. "If there's Pilot Fish then... Why is there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard's sorry." Jackie said sheepishly.

"He keeps an apple in his dressing gown?" the Doctor asked.

"He gets hungry."

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes."

"Argh! Brain collapsing," he leaned against Rose, whispering to her. "The Pilot Fish mean that something is… something is coming."

With that we both pass out once again.

-Time Skip-

I woke up with a start to see that we were in the TARDIS. I could smell tea. Tea. That's what I needed. It would help calm me down and slow my heart rates. Waking up with danger and excitement is not the best with a new heart. I shuffle around, slowly, trying to find the source of the smell. I finally found the tea just in time to see the Doctor start to wake up. He sits up and looks at me, silently wondering what I was doing. I smiled and held up the flask of tea.

"Would you like some tea, governor?" I asked with my best British accent. Being American though, it didn't work out too well.

The Doctor just smiled and replied, "Of course, my dear lady." I hand him the bottle. "Are you okay?" he asked, suddenly sounding serious.

"Just trying to get use to having two hearts." I answered with a smile. The Doctor smiles as well. We both have some tea.

Once we were finished, we went to the door of the TARDIS. I patted the old girl, thanking her for saving my life even though it was in the future. The Doctor takes my hand and we open up the door.

"Did you miss us?" we ask in unison. Suddenly, the alien's, the Sycorax's, leader cracked his whip at us. The Doctor catches it with his free hand and hands it to me. I threw it to the side.

"You could have someone's eye out with that" he scolded.

"How dare!" the leader roared, enraged with the Doctor. The Doctor then proceeded to take the staff of another Sycorax and broke it across his knee.

"You just can't get the staff. Now, you just wait. I'm busy." he looked back toward the group of humans. "Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey it's like 'This is Your Life.' Tea! That's all we needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Slowed down the heartbeat for Krystal. Just the thing for healing synapses. Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?"

"Eh, different." Rose replied.

"Good different or bad different?"

"Just different."

"Am I ginger?" the Doctor asked, seriously.

"No, you're just sort of brown."

The Doctor groaned in disappointment "I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on us. Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger."

Us? Did she give up on me too?

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Harriet asked confused.

"I'm the Doctor." the Doctor answered

"He's the Doctor." I said smiling.

"But, Krystal, what happened to my Doctor? Or is the title just passed on?" she asked me. Oh, she knows me! I must've met her with the Ninth Doctor.

"I'm him." the Doctor answered her for me, "I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything."

"But, you can't be." she insisted.

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of you mother being on her own."

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed.

"Did you win the election?" the Doctor asked, liked a schoolgirl asking for the newest gossip.

"Landslide majority." she answered in the same tone as the Doctor.

"If I might interrupt." the leader of the Sycorax said.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Hello big fellow!" I said, giving him a two fingered salute. Hm, they never gave him a name in the show. At least, that I know of. I should give him a name instead of just calling him the leader. I think I will call him… Jeff.

"Who exactly are you?" Jeff asked both the Doctor and me.

"Well, that's the question." the Doctor replied.

"I demand to know who you are!"

I don't know!" the Doctor said, imitating the Jeff's voice before returning to normal. "See, that's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy? Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how an I going to react when I see this? A great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess, it's some kind of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" he took my hand and ran up to the button, dragging me with him, "And what have we got here? Krystal?"

"Blood. A positive. With just a dash of iron." I told him, not wanting to see him lick it.

"Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! I haven't seen blood control in years. You're controlling all of the A positives. Which leaves us with one big stinking problem. Because, I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So, if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this." he then slammed his hand down on the button.

"No!" all of the people behind us yelled.

"You killed them!" Harriet's assistant exclaimed.

"What do you think Jeff?" I asked the Sycorax leader, "Are they dead?"

Everyone looked at me like I was insane. Rose and the Doctor though, looked more amused than anything else. I must do this often.

"We allow them to live." he answered, after a short pause, causing me to laugh.

"Allow?" I asked between laughs. "You've got no choice!"

"Right," said the Doctor, "I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off of you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis but, you can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's to strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this planet by force." Jeff told the Doctor.

"Well, yeah. You could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrived on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There's more to see than can ever be seen, more to do then could ever be done."

"Doctor," I interrupted.

"Hm?"

"That's the Lion King."

"Oh, so it is, but the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?" asked Jeff.

"Or, I challenge you." the Doctor said, taking a sword from one of Jeff's henchmen. The Sycorax started to laugh at him. "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion?" Jeff asked him.

"Thank you. I have no idea who I am but, you just summed me up." he took off his gown and threw it to Rose. I go stand by her. "So, do you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

This insult makes Jeff accept his challenge and they get into position. As we watch Rose asked me a question, "Jeff?"

"I think it suits him." I replied with a shrug.

"For the planet?" Jeff asked the Doctor.

"For the planet." he agreed

The fighting commenced. Jeff, having more experience, was a more skilled fighter than the Doctor.

"Look out!" Rose yelled to the Doctor.

"Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." the Doctor replied sarcastically.

They retreated into a corner by the door that lead outside. Jeff was overpowering the Doctor.

"Bit of fresh air?" the Doctor asked Jeff. They went outside. Jeff then hit the Doctor in the nose. Rose started forward but I held out my arm stopping her.

"Stay back!" the Doctor warned Rose, "Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet!"

Jeff then pins the Doctor to the ground and cuts his hand off.

"You cut my hand off!" the Doctor told him, in disbelief.

"Ya! Sycorax!" Jeff screamed.

"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because, quite by chance, I'm still in the first 15 hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got enough residual cellular energy to do this." as the Doctor talked, he grew a new hand. Everyone, save me, looked at him in shock.

"Witchcraft." Jeff accused.

"Time Lord." the Doctor replied.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, throwing him a new sword.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor then?" he asked her.

"No arguments from me!" she replied.

"Want to know the best bit? This new hand, it's a fighting hand!"

They fight once again, this time though, the Doctor overpowers Jeff. He pins him to the floor on the edge of the ship.

"I win." the Doctor tells Jeff.

"Then kill me." Jeff said.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command. Leave this planet and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes."

"Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear."

"There we are then. Cheers, Jeff" the Doctor said, standing up and heading back towards us.

"Bravo!" harriet exclaimed, praising the Doctor.

"That says it all! Bravo!" Rose said, smiling widely, helping him back into his dressing gown.

"Not bad for a man in his pajamas." I comment, smiling as well.

"Very Arthur Dent." the Doctor said, "Now there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got here?" he asked while reaching into the pocket of his dressing gown. "A satsuma? Ah, that friend of your mother's. He does like a snack, doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?"

Jeff in the back, got up and started to run at us with the sword, out backs turned, aiming at the Doctor. Until the Doctor threw the satsuma, which hit a button, Jeff then fell.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of man." the Doctor said, more to himself than anyone else.

We entered the spaceship again, heading towards the TARDIS.

"By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of its riches, it's people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended." he told the rest of the Sycorax before leaving.

"Where are we?" Rose asked as we exited the TARDIS back on Earth.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just around the corner, we did it!" Mickey replied.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." the Doctor said, wanting to confirm that they will leave.

Sure enough, the spaceship left. Never to return again.

"Go on my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey cheered.

"Yeah! Don't come back!" Rose yelled.

"It is defended!" Mickey and Rose hug and then go hug Harriet's assistant.

"My Doctor." Harriet said to the Doctor.

"Prime Minister." he said in reply.

"Absolutely the same man." they then hugged.

"Krystal, my dear girl, it is very good to see you again." Harriet then said to me, after her and the Doctor hugged.

"Harriet Jones, it is an honor to meet you." I said catching her off guard.

"Is this your first time meeting me?" she asked in disbelief. I nodded sadly in response. Harriet just nods in understanding. "Are there any more out there?" Harriet asked the Doctor.

"Oh, not just the Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Everyday you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it." he told her.

"Rose!" Jackie suddenly yelled out, gaining our attention.

"Mum!" Rose yelled out and ran to met her.

"Oh, talking of trouble." the Doctor said, causing me to quietly laugh.

"Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!" Jackie cheered.

"You did it too! It was the tea. Fixed his head and helped her heart." Rose told her.

"That's all we needed, cup of tea." the Doctor told her.

"I said so!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Look at them!" Rose exclaimed.

"Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor." she asked, before spotting Harriet Jones. "Oh, my God! It's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

"Come here you!" the Doctor said and we all hug.

"Are you better?" Jackie asked.

"I am, yeah." the Doctor replied.

"What about you Krystal?"Jackie asked me.

"I'm doing just fine Mrs. Tyler." I told her.

"Dear, I keep telling you to call me Jackie." she scolded, goodhearted, with a smile. She then turned to Rose. "You left me."

"I'm sorry." Rose apologized.

"I had all the food."

I then remembered what Harriet was going to do and I tried to get out if the hug. Since I was in the middle, though, I was was too late. Beams of light, struck the ship, killing the Sycorax.

"What was that? What's happening?" Rose asked.

I went up to Harriet. "That was murder." I told her.

"That was self-defense. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago." Harriet said.

"They were leaving!"

"The Doctor said it himself, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about Earth. I'm sorry Krystal, but you and the Doctor are not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you two were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves."

"Britain's Golden Age." the Doctor spat out at Harriet.

"It come with a price." she said calmly.

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race."

"Those are the people that I represent. I did it on their behalf."

"I should have stopped you!" I exclaimed, causing her to look in my direction.

"And what does that make you Krystal? Another alien threat?"

"Don't challenge us Harriet Jones," the Doctor told her, taking my hand. "Because I am a completely new man. I could bring down your government with a single word."

"You are the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that."

"No, your right. Not a single word just six."

"I don't think so."

"Six words." I taunt.

"Stop it!" Harriet exclaimed

"Six," the Doctor said as he let go of my hand, walking over to her assistant, whispering in his ear. "Don't you think she looks tired?"

Once he was back, he took my hand once again and we left. Leaving Harriet frantically trying to figure out what he said.

"So, what now?" Rose asked us.

At that moment my stomach growled. "How about some food?" I suggested, rubbing the back of my neck and smiling sheepishly. Everyone laughed and agreed.

"Though, Krystal," the Doctor said, gaining my attention, "You and me might want to get on some proper clothes first."

I look down to see the outfit I was in. Sweatpants and a T-shirt. No wonder I was cold. I nodded in response, "We can go to the TARDIS. We'll meet back at your apartment after." I told Rose and her mother.

"Apartment?" Mickey asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, apartment." I then point to myself with a smile. "American, okay."

Me and the Doctor go into the TARDIS wardrobe to pick out a new outfit. We went our separate ways and decided to meet in the console room once we were done. I look around and see a sweatshirt that was red with three white puffs and a white trim around the hood to represent Santa. I then found a shirt to go underneath, a black T-shirt that said in white writing, 'I'm Not Antisocial I'm Just Selectively Social.' I picked out some jeans, black leather bracelet and a Christmas beanie with a green puff at the top. Lastly, I found some red Converse. After I changed I decided to get a protective phone case. Like an Otterbox or something like that. I found one that had the British flag on it. I looked really cool, actually. Mickey would be glad I got it.

I went to the console room to see, the Doctor was still not done. I went back only to see the Doctor in a pirate outfit. I sigh and chuckle gaining his attention.

"Is it too much?" he asked. I just nodded my head in response.

I went over to find his iconic pinstriped suit and white Converse. I pulled them out and handed them to him. Then I went back to find his iconic tan trench coat and handed that to him as well.

"Try these. I'll be in the console room when you are done." I told him.

A few minutes later, he came into the console room, dressed and ready to go. We went back to the flat seeing the food ready. We make eye contact with Rose and smile. I go sit down next to Mickey. We eat and do party crackers (they were all surprised when I state that I had never done them before). Mickey won his. Rose then noticed Harriet Jones on TV, but all I noticed was the golden glow coming from my body, signaling me that it is time to leave. Mickey was the first to notice.

"Krystal, are you leaving?" he asked, sound disappointed, gaining the attention of everyone else.

I smile sadly and look at everyone, holding up my hand that was glowing as I reply, "Yeah, looks like it. See you all soon, okay? Thanks for everything."

I waved as I disappear. Off to another adventure.

 **Hope you all like it! I had a lot of fun writing it even though I was sick when I wrote most of it. Jackie was the most fun to write I think. She was always one of my favorite characters. Now for a question, should I do some classic Doctor Who episodes with Doctors 1-8? Please, let me know what you think, I really appreciate it!**


	5. The God Complex (1)

**Hey guys, let me give you a little update. I just had exams, then my computer decided to break, leaving me without it for two week!. Thanks computer! *Sarcastic eye roll* Anyway, here is the next chapter! I only own my OC, Krystal. Enjoy!**

 **(3rd POV)**

"Let's go to Ravan-Skala, he says. The people are six hundred feet tall. You have to talk to them in hot air balloons and the Tourist Information Center is made of one of their hats, he says. I'm sorry, but I don't see any huge hats." Amy Pond said, annoyed with the Doctor, while looking down a staircase.

"Amy, Beaky, this could be the most exciting thing I have ever seen." the Doctor told Amy and Rory Williams, who was equally annoyed with him.

"You're kidding." Rory said, while the Doctor kept running up the stairs of the hotel-like place.

"How can you be excited about a rubbish hotel on a rubbish bit of Earth?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Because, assembled Ponds, this is not Earth. This has just been made to look like Earth. The craftsmanship involved. Can you imagine?" the Doctor replied, admiring the area around them.

"What? Then, where are we?" Amy asked, heading back down the stairs.

"I don't know. Something must have yanked us off course. Look at the detail on that cheese plant! I wish Krys was here to see this!"

"Right, but who would mock up an Earth hotel?" Rory asked

"Colonists maybe, recreating a bit of home," the Doctor said while taking a bite of an apple, "Like when expats open English pubs in Majorca. No, whoever did this, I am shaking his stroke her hand stroke tentacle."

"Have you seen these? Look at the labels underneath." Rory said, pointing to a wall that had many pictures on it. "Commander Halke, Heath, having his photo taken. Lady Silver-Tear, Daleks."

"Paige Barnes, other people's socks. Tim Nelson, balloons. Novice Prin, sabrewolves. Royston Luke Gold, Plymouth? Lucy Hayward, that brutal gorilla. Doctor, what does it mean?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"I don't know. Let's find out." the Doctor replied. As he rung the bell on the desk, a group of people came out.

"Whoa!" Rory exclaimed, surprised by their sudden entrance.

"Blimey, that was quick." the Doctor said.

"We surrender!" the rodent-like alien shouted. He was waving a white flag in one hand.

"No, it's okay! We're not-" Rory tried explaining, only to be cut off by the alien.

"We surrender!" he repeated.

"We're nice!" Rory attempted to explain.

"She's threatening me with a chair leg!" the Doctor exclaimed, referring to a women in medical scrubs.

"Who are you?" she demanded

"Oh God, we're back in reception." a curly-haired teenager with glasses said.

"We surrender!" the alien said once again.

"I've never been threatened with a chair leg before. No, hang on, I tell a lie." the Doctor said.

"Did you just say, it's okay, we're nice?" Amy asked her husband.

"Everyone, I need you to shut up!" someone said, stepping to the front. There stood Krystal Lake in a Christmas sweatshirt, jeans and red Converse, holding a mop. Her hair was longer and she was able to put it up into a ponytail.

"Krystal, be careful, yeah?" the teenager cautioned her.

Krystal smiled, about to answer until the medical women spoke up. "Their pupils are dilated. They're as surprised as we are. Besides which, if it's a trick, it'll tell us something." Krystal nodded.

"Plus, I know them." Krystal added, looking at the Doctor, Amy and Rory with relief. "These are the people I've been waiting for."

The group with her had a look of understanding and slowly put down their weapons, or what they used as weapons.

"Krystal, what's happening?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean, 'These are the people I've been waiting for.'" the Doctor asked.

"I've been here for six months. Give or take a day." she replied, making the trio's jaws drop. "That's the longest I've been in one place. Once I realized where I was, I decided to wait for you, found these guys along the way and helped them. Introduction time!" she suddenly announced, catching everyone off guard. "This is Gibbs," she said pointing to the rodent-like alien. "He's from the planet Tivoli, known for surrendering." she added in a whisper, though they all could hear her clearly.

"Yes. The most invaded planet in the galaxy. Our anthem is called Glory To Insert Name Here." Gibbs elaborated, not offended by what Krystal said.

"Next, is Rita." she said pointing to the women in scrubs, who waved at them. "Then Howie," she gestured to the teenager in glasses. "Everyone this is the Doctor, Rory and Amy." she finished, pointing to each respective person while introducing them.

"Howie," the Doctor said, "You said you were surprised to be back in reception."

"The walls move. Everything changes." Howie explained.

"Krystal, what's he talking about?" the Doctor asked Krystal.

"The corridors twist and stretch. Rooms vanish and pop up somewhere else. It's like the hotel's alive." Krystal responded.

The Doctor went and turned off the music, "That's quite enough of that." he said.

"Yeah, and it's huge, with, like, no way out." Howie added to Krystal's explanation.

"Have you tried the front door?" Rory asked.

"No. Six months here and I'd never tried the front door. Thank God you're here, Rory the Roman!" Krystal replied, sticking her mop on his head, making it looked like he had a wig on, that made Amy laugh.

 **-Line Break-**

 **(Krystal's POV)**

I was ecstatic to see the Doctor again. I never thought when I jumped here that I would have to wait six months. I was worried that I haven't seen anyone else. Like that girl who was in the opening of the episode. What was her name again? Lucy? Lacy?

"They're not doors, they're walls." the Doctor said, by where the front door was suppose to be. "Walls that look like doors. Door-walls, if you like, or dwalls. Woors even, though you'd probably got it when you said they're not doors. I mean, the windows are…" he pulls back the curtains to reveal a wall. "Right, big day if you're a fan of walls"

"It's not just that." Rita said, gaining the attention of the Doctor. "The rooms have things in them."

"Things? Hello! What kind of things? Interesting things? I love things, ask Krystal. Actually, don't ask her. You would never hear the end of it." the Doctor replied, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Bad dreams." Rita replied. Silence fell.

"Well, that killed the mood. How did you get here?" the Doctor asked the group, excluding me.

"I don't know. I'd just started my shift. I must have passed out, because suddenly I was here." Rita replied.

"I was blogging. Next thing, this." Howie replied.

"Oh, I was at work. I'm in Town Planning. We're lining all the highways with trees so invading forces can march in the shade." Gibbs told the Doctor

"Ah." the Doctor said.

"Which is nice for them."

"Yeah." Rory, Amy, the Doctor all replied.

"So, what do we got?" the Doctor asked no one in particular. He then proceeded to answer his own question, "People snatched from their lives and dropped in an endless, shifting maze that looks like a 1980's hotel with bad dream in the bedrooms." he then takes a Rubix Cube out of his pocket and tosses it in the air. "Well, apart from everything else that's just rude."

We all followed the Doctor as he lead the way back to the TARDIS. He was explaining the plan along the way.

"We'll pop back to the TARDIS, I'll do a planet-wide diagnosis sweep, and then we'll have a sing song." the Doctor stopped as he realized that the TARDIS was gone.

"Where's the TARDIS?" Amy asked, while the Doctor felt around for the time machine. "You parked right there, didn't you?"

"What's a TARDIS?" Howie asked, confused.

"Our way out," Rory answered, "And it's gone."

Just then, the music the Doctor turned off started up again.

"Okay," the Doctor started, heading back towards us. "This is bad. At the moment I don't know how bad, but certainly we're three buses, a long walk, and eight quid in a taxi for good. Are there any more of you?"

"Joe," Rita answered, starting to fidget as I lower my head. "He's, uh, tied up right now."

"Doing what?" the Doctor asked.

"No," I said, gaining their attention, "She means he's literally tied up right now."

We entered a room filled with ventriloquist dummies. Joe was in the center, tied to a chair. The dummies just kept laughing until we entered the room. They turned their heads to look at us. I stayed by the Doctor, then everyone else followed.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." he introduced himself to Joe.

"We're going to die here." Joe said in response.

"Well, they certainly didn't mention that in the brochure. Is Joe there? Can I have a quick word?"

"Oh, it's still me, Doctor, but I've seen the light. I lived a blasphemous life, but he has forgiving my inconstancy, and soon he shall feast." Joe said as the Doctor sat down.

"Well, you've been here two days. What's he waiting for?" the Doctor asked.

"We weren't ready. We were still raw."

"But now you're what? Cooked?"

"If you like. Soon you will be too. Be patient. First, find your room."

"My room?"

"There's a room here for everyone, Doctor. Even you." He then turns his head towards me. "Have you found your room yet, Krystal Lake?"

I started to fidget with my sleeves. No, I haven't found my room. That worried me the most, that I've been here so long without finding it. I feel like it's waiting for the right moment.

"You said you've seen the light now." the Doctor said to Joe, changing the subject.

"Nothing else matter anymore. Only him. It's like these things. I used to hate them, now they make me laugh. Gottle 'o geer, gottle 'o geer."

The dummies start laughing.

"You should go," Joe continued, "He'll be here soon."

The Doctor stands and slides a luggage trolley under the chair Joe is in.

"I think you should come with me." he said.

We made our way back to the reception area. It was quiet until the Doctor broke it.

"Krystal, I can take a guess at where you were last." he said quietly, surprising me at first until I realized that he must of recognized the outfit I was wearing.

I nodded in response, "Yes, and I have a lot of questions. We'll talk when we get back to the TARDIS." He nodded.

Once we were back in reception, it was quiet once again. The Doctor was once again the one who broke it.

"Why you four? That's what I don't understand. Aside from all the other things I don't understand." He directed the last part to me.

I was about to reply when Gibbs spoke up as the Doctor turned the music off once again. "What does it matter? Sooner or later, someone will come along and rescue us… or enslave us."

"First, we find the TARDIS. Quick thing before we go. If you feel drawn to a certain room, do not go in and make sure someone else can see you at all times." the Doctor said.

"Joe said, 'He will feast.' Is there something here with us?" Rita asked.

Joe started to laugh.

"Have something to tell us, Joe?" I asked him.

"Here come the candle to light you to bed. Here comes a chopper to chop off your head. Chop, chop, chop, chop." he said, looking around and laughing at the end.

"Can we do something about him?!" Homie exclaimed, feeling uncomfortable.

We walking around the first floor corridor. Joe's mouth was covered in duct tape and Gibbs was pushing him.

"Personally, I think you've got the right idea. Times like this, I think of my old school's motto. 'Resistance Is Exhausting.'" Gibbs said.

Behind me, I could hear Rory and Howie talking. Howie was explaining his theory about how the US government was behind all of this. Suddenly a PE teacher came out of the room next to me.

"Hi there." I said, not really knowing what else to say. Amy, Rita, Gibbs, and the Doctor all look back at me, Rory and Howie looked at me in fear. They probably thought that this was my room, my fear.

"Have you forgotten your PE kit again?" he asked. "Right, that's it, you're doing it in your pants!" He then goes back inside.

"Krystal, was that your room?" Rita asked, nervous.

I scoffed, "No, of course not. Never had a PE teacher like him before. Plus, PE was always one of my favorite classes."

"Hey! Don't!" the Doctor suddenly exclaims, making me jump. He runs passed me and when I turned around, I felt my face pale.

Howie was opening a door, his door. I quickly went over to help as well. Inside where a bunch of girls, laughing.

"Oh, look girls! It's Howie!" a blonde said.

I quickly close the door, hoping that he was still normal. Hoping that I saved him from becoming a victim.

"Howie, are you okay?" I asked.

"This is just some m-m-messed up CIA stuff, I-I-I'm telling you."

My face fell. He stuttered, does that mean I was too late? Nevertheless, I took a deep breath before responding, "That's right Howie, just keep telling yourself that." I patted his shoulder, and lead him away from the door.

"K-K-Krystal?" Howie asked.

"Yes?" I responded.

"You promised that we w-w-would be all right, right?"

I stopped. I made that promise to him after Joe was taken. He was afraid that he would be as well. Back then I was determined to save them, after Joe though, I doubted myself.

I turned to face him, I put both my hands on either shoulder, before I responded, "Howie, everything will be fine. Don't worry. Trust me, yeah?"

He nodded and took a deep breath. We continued down the hallways.

We traveled up the stairs. I stayed near Howie, I was not about to let him be taken. The Doctor looked back at me at times, I just ignored his questioning stares.

We were finally on the second floor, Amy bent down to pick up some papers that were on the floor

"Uh, guys." Rory said, hoping to get our attention.

"Look," Amy said, suddenly there was a roar. "Okay, whatever that is, it's not real, yeah?"

"No." the Doctor said, "No, I'm sure it isn't, but, just in case, let's run and hide anyway. In, here." the Doctor dragged Amy in and was about to do the same to me until I remembered Rita. She was about to go in her room.

"No, Rita!" I said before she could open it, "Not in there in here!" I told her moving down a couple of doors, leading her and Joe (who she was wheeling) in. "Go," I told the Doctor. I then closed the door. Behind me, Rita gasped. I turned around, my eyes widening at what I saw.

"No…" I whispered. I swear that Joe was smiling underneath the tape.

I then realized that we were in my room instead…

 **Another Cliffhanger! I'm terrible… Next update soon!**


	6. The God Complex (2)

**I only own my OC, Krystal Lake.**

NO! Why?! Why did we have to end up in my room. I quickly get pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the door open and close. Oh no… Joe!

"How did Joe get out?" Rita asked.

"I don't know, but before we leave Rita, do not tell anyone what you saw or that this was my room." I ordered.

"Why? You saw what happens after someone sees their room."

"Yeah, but that won't happen to me."

"How do you know?"

"I have a plan, come on!"

I ran out to the hallway, seeing the Doctor open the door to the room they were in. We look t each other then down the hall to see Joe's body being dragged away.

"Leave him alone!" the Doctor shouted, running down the hall.

"Doctor, no!" I exclaimed, quickly moving to follow him. I lost him though, meaning that I was lost in the hotel after just seeing my room...my room. No, that was not real, it wasn't your fault. I told myself. However, a voice in the back of my mind said, What if it was? Praise him. I slapped myself on the head. Stop it! Focus on getting back to the Doctor.

I nodded to myself and headed in a random direction, hoping to find the Doctor.

 **-Line Break-**

 **(3rd POV)**

The Doctor scanned Joe's body with his sonic screwdriver while Rita made tea. Rory and Howie were boarding the doors.

"What exactly happened to him?" Rita asked the Doctor bringing him some tea.

"He died." he responded

"You are a medical doctor, aren't you? You haven't just got a degree in cheese-making or something."

"No! Well, yes, both, actually. I mean, there is no cause. All his vital organs simply stopped, as if the simple spark of life, his loves and hates, his faiths and fears were just taken, and this is a cup of tea."

"Of course, I'm British, it's how we cope with trauma. That and tutting."

"But how did you make it?"

"All hotels should have a well stocked kitchen, even alien fake ones. Krystal told us that on day one. Look, it's no more ridiculous than Howie's CIA theory, or mine.

"Which is?"

"This is Jahannam."

"You're a Muslim."

"Don't be frightened.

"Ha! You think this is Hell."

"The whole '80s hotel thing took me by surprise, though."

"And all these fears and phobias wandering about, most are completely unconnected

to us, so why are they still here?"

"Maybe the cleaners have gone on strike."

"Ha! I like you. You're a right clever clogs. But this isn't Hell, Rita."

"You don't understand. I say that without fear. Jahannam will play its tricks, and there'll be times when I want to run and scream, but I've tried to live a good life, and that knowledge keeps me sane, despite the monsters and the bonkers rooms. Gibbis is an alien, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Okay. I'm going to file that under 'Freak Out About Later.' Have you seen Krystal, she ran out and disappeared." Rita was getting nervous about her friend.

"No, I thought she was with you." Now the Doctor was nervous as well.

"No…" Rita replied.

"Doctor," Amy called before being interrupted.

Suddenly, the door opened, leaving Rory and Howie to look at the intruder in shock. At the door was Krystal.

"Rory, you need to work on your craftsmanship." she commented, looking at the 'barrier' they created. "Amy," she said turning to the red-head. "What did you find?"

"I found it in the corridor, I completely forgot I had it." Amy replied.

The Doctor went over to Amy, took the papers and lightly smacked her on the head. He then turned to Krystal.

"And, where were you?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, just taking a stroll." Krystal replied.

"On your own? I told you not to do that."

"Look, I'm fine, so let's just see what the paper says." Krystal told him, taking the papers out of his hand.

"My name is Lucy Hayward and I am the last one left," Krystal read. "It took Luke first. It got him on his first day, almost as soon as we arrived. It's funny. You don't know what's going to be in your room until you see it, then you realise it could never have been Anything else. I just saw mine. It was a gorilla from a book I'd read as a kid. My God, that thing used to terrify me. The gaps between my worships are getting shorter, like contractions. This is what happened to the others, and how lucky they were. It's all so clear now. I'm so happy. Praise him. Praise him."

"Praise him," Howie repeated.

"What did you just say?" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing," Howie said, before repeating the phrase 'Praise him' again. He covered his mouth in fear.

"This is what happened to Joe!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"God, it's going to come for me now." Howie said, frightened.

"You'll lead it right here." Gibbs said.

"I won't leave you. I promise you. You have my word on that." the Doctor told Howie

"I don't want to get eaten." Howie said.

"Howie, you are not going to be eaten." Krystal told him.

"He's going to lead the creature right here!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Hold it!" the Doctor yelled, pointing his sonic screwdriver in the air, causing a screeching sound to be heard. Everyone grows quiet. "Thank you."

"Don't you see? He'll lead it right here." Gibbs said.

"What do you suggest?" Rita asked Gibbs.

"Look, whatever it is out there, it's obviously chosen Howard as its next course. Now, tragic though that is, this is no time for sentiment. I'm saying if it were to find him, it may be satisfied and let the rest of us go. All I want to do is go home and be conquered and oppressed. Is that too much to ask?!" Gibbs said.

"It's okay. I'll stay with Howie. You take the others and go." Rita told the Doctor.

"No. We stay together." Krystal said

"Krystal's right." the Doctor said going over to Gibbs. "Your civilisation is one of the oldest in the galaxy. Now I see why. Your cowardice isn't quaint, it's sly, aggressive. It's how that gene of gutlessness has survived while so many others have perished. Well, not today. No one else dies today. Right?" Gibbs nodded, causing the Doctor to smile. "Brilliant. Howie, any second, it's going to possess you again. When it does, I'm going to ask you some questions. Please try to answer them."

"I hope my mum's all right, she's going to be w-worried." Howie said, before being possessed once again.

"Howie? Howie. Howie, you're next. We're all dead jealous. So, tell us. How do we get a piece of the action? Why isn't he possessing all of us?" the Doctor asked.

"You guys have got all these distractions, all these obstacles. It'd be so much easier if you just let it go, you know? Clear the path." possessed Howie said.

"You want it to find you even though you know what it's going to do?" Amy asked, confused.

"Are you kidding? He's going to kill us all. How cool is that?" Howie replied.

Everyone gets up and leaves Howie at the table. They all form a circle to talk to each other about what is happening, and what's next.

"It's as I thought. It feeds on fear. Everything, the rooms, Lucy's note, even the pictures in reception, has been put here to frighten us. So we have to resist it. Do whatever you have to. Cross your fingers, say a prayer, think of a basket of kittens, but do not give in to the fear." the Doctor told everyone.

"Okay, but what are we actually going to do?" Amy asked, looking between the Doctor and Krystal.

"It's time to catch a monster." Krystal replied.

 **-Line Break-**

 **(Krystal's POV)**

Howie is not going to die. I kept repeating that to myself, hoping that I will believe myself. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Howies voice kept talking on the speaker in the spa, of course, I heard him the best because I volunteered to guard him. However, Gibbs was still with me, with that rule of never be alone.

"Bring me death! Bring me glory! My master, my lord, I'm here! Come to me. I'm waiting here for you. He has promised me a glorious death. Give it to me now. I want him to know my devotion." Howie said. "Praise him. Praise him. Let his name be the last thing I hear. Let his breath on my skin be the last thing I feel. I was lost in shadows, but he found me. His love was a beacon that led me from darkness to light, and now I am blinded by his majesty. Humbled by his glory! Praise him." Suddenly a high pitch sound was heard, causing Howie to look back (or, try to) at Gibbs and I. He realized what happened.

"What's going on? You lied to me." he said.

"Calm down, Howie. This is for your own good." Gibbs told him

"Oh, at least stand where I can see you."

"I've been told not to speak to you."

"Don't mean you can't listen. Right, Krystal? You were right, you know. Chances are, if you hand me over, he'll leave you alone."

"Yes, well, we saw how that idea got shot down in flames."

"Gibbs, don't listen to him." I said sternly

"It's not like chucking me out of a plane to lighten the load. I'm asking you for this. I'm begging you." Howie continued.

"You're possessed. You'd say anything." Gibbs replied.

"Possessed guys can be quite strong. Who's to say I didn't overpower you?"

Gibbs hesitated before going towards Howie. I stepped in front of him.

"Gibbs, don't you dare."

"He is going to get us killed. He wants it." Gibbs defended.

"Come on Krystal, I need this."

Gibbs cracked. He pushed me to the side, causing me to hit my head. Hard. I groaned in pain and closed my eyes. When I opened them, Howie was gone.

"Oh, Gibbs. Do you know what you just did?" I asked, holding a hand to the back of my head.

Next thing I know, the Doctors standing over me, checking my head, while Amy and Rory look at me worried. I wince as the Doctor touched a sensitive area.

"Sorry," he muttered. He then turned to Gibbs. "First, you let Howie go. Then I find out that you left Krystal alone injured with an injury that you most likely caused." he said, casing Gibbs to flinch under his gaze.

"Howie?" I muttered confused at first. Then my eyes widen. "Howie!?" I exclaimed, clinging to the Doctor's arm, realizing that he must have been… that he… no. I promised.

 **-Line Break-**

I'm with Amy, putting the fish on a table, when I suddenly remembered that she should have found her room.

"Amy?" I asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Have you found your room yet?"

"No, after we found out Howie escaped, me and Rory realized that something happened to you. So we went straight to the reception."

I nodded, relieved that she avoided her room. So, I helped Rita and Amy avoid their rooms, that was better than nothing. We both head back to the kitchen area to see everyone else there as well.

"Okay. It preys on people's fear and possesses them. But Rita wasn't afraid. She was brave and calm. Maybe it's something to do with the people, some connection between the five of you that'll tell me how to fight it." the Doctor said once we entered the room, sitting down next to Rory.

"Yes, you keep saying that, but you never do. And while we wait, people keep dying. And we'll be next." Gibbs said

"Look, he'll work it out. He always does. Just let him riff and move anything expensive out of his way." Amy told Gibbs.

"Oh, no. Oh, no, no."

"Is something wrong, Doctor." Rita asked.

"It's not fear. It's faith. Not just religious faith, faith in something. Howard believed in conspiracies, that external forces controlled the world. Joe had dice cuff-links and a chain with a horseshoe. He was a gambler. Gamblers believe in luck, an intangible force that helps them win or lose. Gibbs has rejected any personal autonomy and is waiting for the next batch of invaders to oppress him and tell him what to do. They all believe there's something guiding them, about to save them. That's what it replaces. Every time someone was confronted with their most primal fear, they fell back on their most fundamental faith. And all this time, I have been telling you to dig deep, find the thing that keeps you brave. I made you expose your faith, show them what they needed." the Doctor said.

"But why us? Why are we here?" Rory asked.

"It doesn't want you. That's why it kept showing you a way out. You're not religious or superstitious, so there's no faith for you to fall back on. It wants her." the Doctor said, pointing to Amy.

"Me? Why?" Amy asked, moving to sit next to the Doctor.

"Your faith in me. That's what brought us here." the Doctor told her.

"But why do they lose their faith before they die and start worshiping it?" Rory asked.

"It needs to convert the faith into a form it can consume. Faith is an energy, the specific emotional energy the creature needs to live. Which is why at the end of her note, Lucy said…"

"Praise him."

"Exactly." the Doctor said, before realizing what happened.

"No. Oh, please, no." Rory said, thinking that Amy said it.

"It wasn't me." Amy told them.

I start shaking, I said it. Oh, God.

"Krystal," Rita said, causing the others to look at me. The Doctor quickly went over to me.

"Krystal, did you see your room?" he asked. I nodded slowly, breathing heavily.

 **-Line Break-**

We ran down the hallways. I slowed down, looking behind me to see the minotaur. I stopped and looked at it, tilting my head.

"Krystal!" Rory exclaimed, dragging me back to the group. We then go into the room closest to us.

I look up and see my greatest fear. Myself. I stand there, with my arms crossed, not looking too happy.

"Look what you've done." my fear said. "You couldn't do anything useful! Once again, you were useless! I mean, Joe and Howie died because of you!" she scolded.

"No, that wasn't… I did my best!" I replied, tears forming in my eyes.

"It still wasn't enough! And don't get me started on your parents. If you forgot, they are divorced because of you!"

"No! It was mutual, my father come to visit every two months!"

"You are just a normal girl. Not special in any way!"

"I'm not that girl anymore! I'm Krystal Lake!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I didn't notice anything that was going on around me.

"Krystal, look at me." the Doctor said, cupping my face in his hands. "I know you believe you did all that, but you didn't. I can't save you from this. You need to save yourself. Stop believing that you are not good enough." he kissed my forehead. "Krystal Lake, don't believe anything like that."

I nodded and the minotaur, who was in the room, fell back. I started to glow, my tear-stained face looking at the Doctor, begging him to make it stop.

"Krystal, goodbye." he said, kissing my forehead once more before I left completely.

This was my life now, no going back.

 **-Line Break-**

I land in a bed. I looked around the room, hearing ocean waves. Suddenly, my phone vibrates. I take it out and unlock it. It was a text from Mindy, _Hey Star, how are you? Just wanted to let you know that they announced Peter Capaldi leaving the show after the 2017 Christmas special. Keep you updated._

I sighed, I haven't even met that Doctor yet. I also barely watched him. I get up and opened the door, revealing that I am in the 9th/10th Doctor's TARDIS. I headed for the wardrobe, I needed to change.


	7. Silence In The Library (1)

**Wow, a sudden creative outburst happened, causing me to be able to update again. Why can't this happen more often?! (I only own my OCs)**

I walked into the wardrobe and changed into a T-shirt that said, 'Me? Sarcastic? Never.' Jeans and grey boots. Last, I took a tan leather jacket. On my way out I spot something red. I realized that it was a fez. I chuckle to myself and put it on. I then remember what happened last time I was with 11. I sighed, I need to think about that later. I started to walk to the console room when I realized something, the room I was in had a beach in it! I wanted to find it again, but with no luck.I sighed and thought of something. I patted the wall.

"TARDIS," I said, quietly. "Can you show me that room I was in?"

I heard a hum and the hall light flickered. Some were fully lit and others dimmed, showing me the way. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks," I whispered.

I walked down until I saw a door. Engraved in cursive was a name, 'Krystal Lake.' That was my room? There was a beach, in my room?

I entered the room, taking a better look at it. It was huge! Straight a head was a slide door, that led out to the beach. To the left of the door, a desk fit perfectly. Off to the right was a separate area with the bed with a curtain (that were black) barrier. The bed was king sized and had black sheets, but a red comforter. The comforter had a square pattern with buttons on each corner of the squares. The pillows had black and red stripes. To the left was a wall that had a chalkboard, top to bottom, a basket of chalk hanging from the ceiling and one of those tan basket chair hanging from the ceiling with a white rug underneath (the rest of the floor was brown and hardwood). The walls were painted red with a thick black stripe near the top. I laughed out loud, this was my dream room! It was awesome! I decided that it was time to find out where I am.

The console room was empty, so I exited the TARDIS to see books everywhere. I knew where I was, the Library. I could here Donna and the 10th Doctor talking, so I decided to scare them.

"Now that's interesting." the Doctor said.

"What?" Donna asked.

"Scanning for life forms. If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids. You know, your book readers, few limbs and a face, apart from us, I get… three?"

"Three?" Donna asked.

"Yeah," the Doctor said confused. "Which means, we're not alone."

I get right behind them and whispered, "You're never alone," making them both jump. I burst out laughing.

Donna grabbed the nearest book. "Don't. Do. That. Again." she said, hitting me on the arm after every word.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." I told her, still laughing. Donna then suddenly stopped, looking at my head confused. The Doctor was looking there as well, causing me to be confused. "What?"

"What do you have on your head?" Donna asked.

I reached up and felt the fez that was still on. I smiled. "It's a fez. I wear fezzes now. Fezzes are cool." I said, quoting the 11th Doctor.

The current Doctor scrunched up his face. "I don't like it."

I burst out laughing once again. It was just so ironic! "Anyway," I said, after regaining my composure. "What were you up to before I got here?"

"Oh, right!" the Doctor exclaimed, going back to the machine. "As I was saying, if I scan for your basic humanoid, aside from us I get nothing. Zippo, nada. See? Nobody home. But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life." the screen showed, 'Error 1,000,000,000,000.' "A million, million. Gives up after that. A million, million."

"But there's nothing here. There's no one." Donna said, putting the book she had down.

"And there's no sound." I said. "A million, million life forms, but silence in the library."

"But there's no one here. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive." Donna said, looking at me.

I raise my eyebrows with a shrug. We all look at each other and start to reach for a book Donna just put down.

"Welcome." a voice suddenly said, making all of us jump.

"That came from here." Donna said, pointing behind her.

"Yeah," the Doctor and I said at the same time.

We turn and go back to the room that the TARDIS was parked in. By the desk, that was curved, was a vaguely humanoid figure. It had a female face on it.

"I am Courtesy Node seven one zero slash aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene taboo." it said.

"That face, it looks real." Donna observed.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." the Doctor told her.

"A statue with a real face though? Is it a hologram or something, isn't it?" Donna asked.

"No, but really, it's fine." the Doctor assured her, once again.

"Additional. There follows a brief message from the Head Librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by a Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows: Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe. The library has sealed itself, we can't. Oh, they're here. Argh. Slarg. Snick. Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm. units for the comfort of other readers." the figure said, causing us to look at it intently.

"So that's why we're here. Any other messages, same date stamp?" the Doctor asked.

"One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of five zero eleven-"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, fine fine. Just play it." the Doctor interrupted, getting annoyed.

"Message follows: Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember, if you want to live, count the shadows. Message ends."

"Donna," I started.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Stay out of the shadows." the Doctor finished, taking my hand and walking away.

"Why? What's in the shadows?" she asked, following us.

"So, we weren't just in the neighborhood." Donna said once we were in the hallway full of books.

"Yeah, I kinda, sort of lied a bit." the Doctor admitted.

"Rule number one." I said, mostly to myself. The closer we get to meeting River, the more I quoted her.

"I got a message on the psychic paper." the Doctor continued, not hearing me.

He got out the psychic paper to show Donna. It read, 'The Library, come as soon as you can. X'

"What do you think? A cry for help?" the Doctor asked.

Donna took the paper. "A cry for help, with a kiss."

"Oh, we've all done that." the Doctor said.

"Who's it from?"

"No idea, Krystal? Can you tell us?"

I look up at him with a smirk. "Sorry Doc, spoilers."

"So, why did we come here?" Donna asked. "Why did you-"

"Donna," the Doctor interrupted, looking back as I was. Donna look in the direction we were to see the lights going out. One by one.

"What's happening?" Donna asked.

"Run!" I yelled, pulling them both. We run a few feet until we see a door.

"Come on." the Doctor ordered.

"What, is it locked?" Donna asked.

"Jammed. The wood's warped." the Doctor replied.

"Well, sonic it. Use the thingy." Donna instructed.

"I can't, it's wood." the Doctor replied.

"What, it doesn't do wood?" Donna asked, sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised how often that happens." I told her.

"Hang on, hang on. I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings. I can shatterline the interface." the Doctor said.

Donna had enough by this point. The lights were closing in on us.

"Oh, get out of the way." she commanded, the Doctor complying. Donna then kicked the door down.

We entered the room, slammed the door shut. The Doctor pick a nearby book and used it as a makeshift lock. We look around to see a security camera floating.

"Oh. Hello. Sorry to burst on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit?" the Doctor asked.

The camera suddenly falls to the ground.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"A security camera." I told her.

"Switched itself off." the Doctor added, sonicing (that's a thing, right?) it. "Nice door skills, Donna."

"Yeah, well, you know, boyfriends. Sometimes you need the element of surprise. What was that? What was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?" Donna asked.

"No, Doctor don't." I said grabbing the sonic from him before he could answer. He looked up, confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's alive." I stated, before it suddenly turned back on.

I sighed in relief, the words were different than in the show. Instead, it read, 'Thank you for making the noise stop.'

I picked up the camera. "You're welcome, I won't let the big, bad Doctor hurt you." I soothed, making the Doctor pout and Donna laugh. Suddenly, the words changed, 'The Library has been breached. Others are coming.'

"Others? What does it mean by others?" Donna asked. She then turns to another humanoid statue with a male face. "Excuse me. What does it mean, others?"

"That's barely more than a speak your weight machine, it can't help you." the Doctor told her.

"So why's it got a face?" she asked.

"Here we go." I groaned as I set down the camera.

"This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death." the statue told Donna.

She looked back at us in horror. "It's a real face?"

"It has been actualised individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy."

"It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a real dead person's face on it." Donna started to freak out.

"It's the fifty first century. That's basically like donating a park bench." the Doctor told Donna, trying to calm her down.

"It's donating a face!" Donna exclaimed, backing up into a shadow.

"No, wait, no." the Doctor said, grabbing on to her.

"Oi, hands." she said, swatting them away. "In front of a child too?"

"Hey, I'm fifteen!" I exclaimed.

"The shadow. Look." the Doctor told us, ignoring our argument.

"What about it?" Donna asked.

"Count the shadows." I said, repeating what the statue said earlier.

"One. There, counted it. One shadow." Donna said.

"Yeah, but what's casting it?" the Doctor asked, causing us to look around. "Oh, I'm thick!" he exclaimed, causing me and Donna to jump. "Look at me, I'm old and thick. Head's too full of stuff. I need a bigger head." he smack himself a few times, before jogging to a flickering light.

"The power must be going." Donna said.

"This place runs on fission cells. They'll outburn the sun." the Doctor told her.

"Then why is it dark?" she asked.

"It's not dark." I replied.

Donna looked behind us. "That shadow. It's gone."

"We need to get back to the TARDIS." the Doctor said, grabbing my hand.

"Why?" Donna asked.

"Because that shadow hasn't gone. It's moved." the Doctor informed her.

"Reminder: The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder: The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder-." the statue repeated, over and over again.

Suddenly a white light blinded us. We step back, the Doctor pushed me behind him, and look back to where it came from, only to reveal seven people coming out.

 _Weird_ , I thought. _I remember there only being six._

The two leaders approach the Doctor, they tinted their visors so we could see in them. In one was River Song, the other had a boy I didn't recognized.

River smirked. "Hello, sweeties." she said to me and the Doctor.

"Get out." the Doctor said.

"Doctor." Donna said, as the Doctor went passed River and the mysterious boy.

"All of you. Turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you." the Doctor told the rest of the crew.

"Take your helmets off, everyone." the strange boy said in an accent between British and American. "We have breathers." everyone in the group did so.

This new boy had blue eyes and curly blond hair. His skin was mildly tanned, he looked to be in his early twenties. Who was he? He was not in the show, so why was he here?

"How do you know they're not androids?" the girl, Anita, I remembered, asked.

"Because I've dated androids. They're rubbish." River said, taking off her helmet before turning to me. "Hello Krystal."

"River!" I greeted, before hugging her and laughing. She hugged back and laughed as well, twirling me. "Like what I'm wearing?" I asked, once we broke apart, gesturing to the fez. She just rolled her eyes with a fond smile.

"Do you know each other?" the Doctor asked.

"Who is this? You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives." the man, Lux, asked River, causing us to turn to him before I could reply to the Doctor.

"She lied, she always lies." the strange boy said. "There are bound to be others."

"River, who is that?" I asked her, whispering. She looked at me, confused.

"Krystal, how old are you?" she asked.

"Fifteen." I replied, not seeing how this would help.

She looked shocked before looking at me with pity in her eyes. "Spoilers." she said softly. I nodded, accepting that answer for now.

"Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts." Lux said to his assistant.

"You came through the north door, right? Was there any damage?" the boy asked the Doctor.

"Please, just leave. I'm asking you seriously and properly, just leave. Hang on. Did you say expedition?" the Doctor asked.

"My expedition. I funded it." Lux said.

"Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists." the Doctor said groaning.

"Got a problem with archaeologist?" River asked.

"I'm a time traveller. I point and laugh at archaeologists." the Doctor replied.

The boy stuck out his hand to the Doctor. "Well, I'm Professor T.J. Smith. That's Professor River Song. We're archaeologist."

The Doctor shook his hand. "Smith, lovely last name." he said, before leading him to the door. "As you're leaving, and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not ever. Stop right there. What's your name?" he asked a member of the crew.

"Anita." she replied.

"Anita, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared." he paused, waiting. "No, bit more scared than that." Another pause. "Okay, do for now. You. Who are you?" he walked over to another crew member.

"Er, Dave." Dave replied.

"Okay, Dave-"

Dave interrupted him. "Oh, well, Other Dave, because that's Proper Dave the pilot, he was the first Dave, so when we-"

The Doctor cut him off this time. "Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?"

"Yeah. Oh, it's a bit darker."

"How much darker?"

"Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now."

"Seal up this door. We'll find another way out."

"Would you?"

"We're not looking for a way out." Lux said. "Miss Evangelista?"

Evangelist then came up the the Doctor, Donna and me.

"I'm Mister Lux's personal everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation."

"Right, give it here." the Doctor said, taking a paper.

"Yeah, lovely. Thanks." Donna said, taking one as well.

"Okay, then." I said, taking one too.

We then proceeded to rip up the papers. We threw them to the side, making Lux angry.

"My family built this library. I have rights." Lux said, angry.

"You have a mouth that won't stop." River snapped at Lux before turning to me and the Doctor. "You think there's danger here?"

"Something came to this library and killed everything in it. Killed a whole world. Danger? Could be." the Doctor said sarcastically.

"That was a hundred years ago. The Library's been silent for a hundred years. Whatever came here's long dead." River argued.

"Bet your life?" the Doctor asked.

"Always." she replied with a smile.

I was still confused by T.J. Who was he? I walked over to him.

"You said your name was T.J., right?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's yours?" he replied.

"Krystal Lake." I said. T.J. looked like I just slapped him in the face.

"Really?" he asked, astonished. I nodded, confused. "What about him." he said, gesturing to the Doctor.

"The Doctor. What's wrong?" I asked, seeing his expression morph to shock once again.

"Nothing." he responded, looking over to River with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" Lux suddenly asked Other Dave, diverting our attention to him.

"He said seal the door." Other Dave replied while the Doctor made his way over, me following.

"Torch." the Doctor ordered, taking Lux's flashlight

"You're taking orders from him?" Lux asked.

"Spooky, isn't it?" the Doctor replied, causing me to chuckle. The Doctor looked at me with a smile. "So, you know River then?" he asked.

"Spoilers." I replied. Donna then came up behind us as the Doctor shined the flashlight.

He frowned, getting too much of that word today. However, he still nodded. "What about T.J.?"

Now, I frowned. "I don't know him. He wasn't in the show, which I am assuming you know about."

The Doctor nodded, "You told me when we first met." He then got back to the business at hand. "Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong, because it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada."

"What's Vashta Nerada?" Donna asked.

"It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark."

"Lights!" I exclaimed, surprising everyone. "We need lights."

"Why?" T.J. asked.

"For a circle, lights pointing out. It will create a safe zone." I explained.

T.J. nodded. "Do what she says." he told everyone.

"You're not listening to this girl?" Lux asked.

"As it turns out, I am." T.J. replied, making Lux look at him in shock.

"Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mister Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. T.J., find an active terminal. I want you to access the library database. See what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Pretty boy, Star, you're with me. Step into my office." River ordered.

"Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?" Lux asked.

"I don't fancy you." River said with a smile.

The Doctor goes over to T.J., taking me with him as he was holding my hand.

"I can probably help you." he told him.

"Pretty boy, Star, with me I said." River called again.

"Oh, I'm pretty boy?" the Doctor asked Donna, finally realizing that River was calling for him.

"Yes. Ooo, that came out a bit quick." Donna said.

"Pretty?" the Doctor asked.

"Meh." Donna said, making the Doctor agree. He grabbed my hand once again, heading to River.

"Don't let your shadows cross. Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected." he told the others as we passed.

"How can a shadow be infected?" Other Dave asked, but was ignored as the Doctor and I were already by River.

"Thanks." River said.

"For what?" the Doctor asked.

"The usual. For coming when I call." she responded.

"Oh, that was you." the Doctor realized.

"You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason. Although, Krystal didn't hide it."

"A fairly good one, actually." the Doctor said.

"River," I said gaining her attention. "Although, technically, this isn't the first time I met you, it is for him."

"No," she said in disbelief, shaking her head.

I frown and go to hug her, whispering to her so the Doctor couldn't hear, "Melody, I wouldn't lie to you about this."

She hugged back. I'm glad using her real name helped her believe me. She then pulled back and looked at me.

"Look at you, you're so young." she told me, cupping my face in her hands. "And he's already rubbed off on you." she said, referring to the 11th Doctor and knocking off my fez.

"Hey," I pouted. "Don't knock the fez. Fezzes are cool."

"Krystal," the Doctor said gaining my attention. "Who is she?"

"Sorry Doctor, I know you've heard this a lot today, and be prepared to later, but spoilers."

"Stop playing around, Krystal." he said, getting angry.

"I'm not," I said, starting to get angry as well, "Doctor, all you need to know right now is that you can trust her. Please." I begged. "If you don't trust her, that means you don't trust me."

Before he could reply, a ringing sound echoed through the Library.

"Sorry," T.J. said, "that was me. I was trying to get through into the security protocols. It looks like I set some kind of alarm off."

"Doctor? Krystal? That sounds like-"

"It is," the Doctor said, cutting Donna off. "It's a phone."

 **Well, there is the newest OC. So, who do you guys think T.J. Smith is? He seems to know Krystal in the future. See you next time!**


	8. Silence In The Library (2)

**I only own my OCs.**

"I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding. Just that noise." T.J. told everyone.

"But it's a phone." Donna said as we all made our way towards T.J., me regaining my fallen fez, putting it back on.

"Let me try something." the Doctor said, lightly pushing T.J. out of the way, and standing on front of the computer.

He typed something in, but all he got was a screen that said, 'Access Denied.'

"Okay, doesn't like that. Let's try something else." the Doctor said, typing something else in.

"Okay, here it comes." A little girl then appeared on the screen. "Hello?"

The girl looked confused. "Are you in my television?"

"Well, no, I'm, I'm sort of in space. Er, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple grid security processor." the Doctor explained, confusing her more.

"Would you like to speak to my Dad?" the girl asked, not knowing what else to do.

"Mom or Dad would be fine." I told her, nodding my head slightly, smiling.

"I know you. You're in my library." the girl said.

"Your library?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"The library's never been on the television before. What have you done?" the girl asked.

"Er, well, I just rerouted the interface." the Doctor explained, before the screen cut off and the girl disappeared.

"What happened? Who was that?" River asked.

The Doctor kept trying to get the girl back on screen, but all he got was 'access denied.'

"I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights. We need those lights!" the Doctor ordered, as he ran over to another computer, jumping over the desk.

"You heard him, people. Let there be light."

I quickly follow the Doctor and see that he is about to open River's book. I snatch it from him.

"Sorry, you can't look at it." I told him as River came by as well. I handed her back her book.

"It's against the rules." River continued.

"What rules?" the Doctor asked.

"Your rules." River responded.

River thanked me and walked away, leaving me with the Doctor. Suddenly, books start to fly off of the shelves.

"What's that? I didn't do that. Did you do that?" the Doctor asked T.J., who was at the other computer.

T.J. held his hands up in surrender. "I wasn't me." he said.

The Doctor looked back and saw that the screen said 'CAL.'

"What's Cal?" he asked.

The books stop flying and everything calmed down.

What's that? What's happening?" Evangelista asked.

"I don't know." Lux replied curtly.

I turn back to the Doctor. "Sorry."

He looked at me confused. "For what?"

I sighed. "This adventure is going to have a lot of mysteries that I won't be able to reveal."

He nodded. "Is there anything you can tell me?"

"Yeah, saved." I told him before walking back to River and T.J., who were whispering to each other.

They stopped when they saw me, making me confused. More books started to fly off the shelves, making me jump.

"What's causing that? Is it the little girl?" River asked.

"But who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place? How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's CAL?" the Doctor asked.

"Ask Lux." T.J. replied, looking at said man.

"CAL, what is it?" the Doctor asked Lux.

"Sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts." he replied.

"Mister Lux," the Doctor said, going over to him. "Right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?"

"I'm protecting my family's pride."

"Well, funny thing, Mister Lux. I don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important."

"Then why don't you sign his contract?" River asked, gaining his attention. "T.J. and I didn't either, we're getting worse than you two."

The Doctor looked at her confused. "Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?"

"There was a message from the Library. Just one. The lights are going out. Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years." River replied.

"It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in." Lux informed him.

"Er, excuse me?" Evangelista said, but was quickly ignored. Even by me, who was still trying to find out who T.J. was.

"Was there anything else?" I asked. T.J. smiled.

"Yeah, there was one other thing in the last message."

"That's confidential." Lux argued.

"I trust this woman with my life, with everything." T.J told him seriously. "Because of her, I'm here." He then went to get something from his bag.

Lux and I looked at him shocked, but for different reasons.

"You've only just met her!" Lux exclaimed.

"That, Lux, is where you are wrong. She's only just met me. Come over here, you too Doctor."

"Er, this might be important, actually." Evangelista said, but was ignored once again.

"In a moment." Lux said, annoyed.

"This is a data extract that came with the message." T.J. said, once we were there.

"Four thousand and twenty two saved. No survivors." the Doctor said, reading what was on the screen.

"Four thousand and twenty two. That's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed." T.J. told us.

"But how can four thousand and twenty two people have been saved if there were no survivors?" Donna asked.

"That's what we're here to find out." River replied.

"And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies."

It was quiet, that is, until a scream was heard. My face paled.

 _Oh, no,_ I thought as we raced to the source of the scream. _How could I be so stupid?! I was too distracted by T.J. to realize!_

When we arrived, all that was left was a skeleton.

"Everybody, careful. Stay in the light." the Doctor warned.

"You keep saying that. I don't see the point." Dave said.

"Who screamed?" the Doctor asked him.

"Miss Evangelista." Dave replied.

"Where is she?" the Doctor asked.

River brought her comm to her mouth. "Miss Evangelista, please state your current-"

She stopped when they heard her voice echo through the room from Evangelista's comm.

"Please state your current position." she repeated, only to get the same result. She then went over to inspect the skeleton, finding a comm that was like her's, confirming that the skeleton was Evangelista. "It's her. It's Miss Evangelista."

"We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?" Anita asked

"It took a lot less than a few seconds."

"What did?"

"Hello?" Evangelista's voice echoed.

T.J. figited. "Er, I'm so sorry, everyone. Er, this isn't going to be, um, pleasant. She's ghosting."

"She's what?" Donna asked

"Hello? Excuse me. I'm sorry. Hello? Excuse me." Evangelista's voiced echoed again.

"That's, that's her, that's Miss Evangelista." Donna said.

I don't want to sound horrible, but couldn't we just, you know?" Dave asked, wanting to leave.

"This is her last moment. No, we can't. A little respect, thank you." River replied. My hands were rolled up in a fist.

"Sorry, where am I? Excuse me?" Evangelista's voice said.

"But that's Miss Evangelista." Donna repeated.

"It's a data ghost." River explained. "She'll be gone in a moment. Miss Evangelista, you're fine. Just relax. We'll be with you presently."

"What's a data ghost?" Donna asked the Doctor.

"There's a neural relay in the communicator. Lets you send thought mail. That's it there. Those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an afterimage." he explained to her.

"My grandfather lasted a day. Kept talking about his shoelaces." Anita said.

"She's in there." Donna said, shocked.

"I can't see. I can't. Where am I?" Evangelista's voice asked.

"She's just brain waves now. The pattern won't hold for long." T.J. said,

"But, she's conscious. She's thinking." Donna argued.

"I can't see, I can't. I don't know what I'm thinking." Evangelista's voice said

"She's a footprint on the beach. And the tide's coming in." the Doctor said.

"Where's that woman? The nice woman. Is she there?" Evangelista's voice asked.

"What woman?" Lux asked.

"Donna," I said, grabbing her arm. "She means you."

"Is she there? The nice woman." Evangelista's voice asked again.

"Yes, she's here. Hang on. Go ahead. She can hear you." RIver told her.

"Hello? Are you there?" Evangelista's voice called out again.

"Help her." I told her.

"She's dead." Donna argued.

"I know, help her."

"Hello? Is that the nice woman?" Evangelista's voice called out.

Donna looked at me before she stepped forward. "Yeah. Hello. Yeah, I-I-I'm here. You okay?"

"What I said before, about being stupid. Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."

"Course I won't. Course I won't tell them."

"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."

"I won't tell them. I said I won't."

"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."

"I'm not going to tell them." The green light started to blink, signaling that her time was almost up.

"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."

"She's looping now. The pattern's degrading." River said.

"I can't think. I don't know, I-I-I-I scream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream."

"Does anybody mind if I?" River asked.

"Ice cream. Ice cream." Evangelista's voice repeated, until River turned off her comm.

"That was, that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen." Donna said.

"No. It's just a freak of technology. But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her, I'd like a word with that." River said, angry.

"I'll be glad to introduce you." T.J. said, surprising everyone.

We went back to where we started, waiting for T.J. to explain.

I'm going to need a packed lunch." T.J. ordered.

"Hang on." River replied, fishing it out. The Doctor went over to her, seeing the book.

"What's in that book?" he asked.

"Spoilers." River replied.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Professor River Song, University of-"

"To me. Who are you to me?"

"Again, spoilers. T.J.! Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out." she stood back up, the Doctor following, and handed him the tray.

"Okay everyone, let's meet the Vashta Nerada." he said, tossing the flashlight and catching it, like the Doctor did in the original.

"How did you know it was them?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"My mother used to tell me stories about them. You know, to make sure I did what I was suppose to do. Like not staying up past my bedtime." T.J. explained. "Now, you all just stay there, in the light." he went over to a table where it was dark and bent down.

"Wait," the Doctor said going over to him. "You'll need this." he handed T.J. his sonic screwdriver.

T.J. shook his head. "I've already got one, thanks." he pulled out his own and turned it on. It looked exactly like the 11th Doctor's screwdriver, except the end was blue, not green.

The Doctor and I looked at it, shocked. "Where did you get that?" I asked.

"My mother gave it to me, so go and wait while I do my thing." he said, then he started to scan for the Vashta Nerada.

The Doctor and I looked at each other before doing what he said.

"Krystal, you said you didn't know him, right?" the Doctor asked me.

"Yeah, I have no idea who he is, how he got here, or why he has his own sonic screwdriver."

"What are you talking about? Are you just talking rubbish? Do you know them or don't you?" we heard Donna exclaim.

"Donna, don't bother T.J. while he's working." I told her.

"Sorry." she replied.

Soon after that T.J. exclaimed that he has a live one. Everyone went over to him. "That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man eating swarm." T.J. explained. He threw a chicken leg and before it hit the ground it turned to bone. "My mother described them as the piranhas of the air. The Vashta Nerada. Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. My mother said that they usually are not on this big of a scale."

"Doctor?" Donna asked. "What does he mean by most planets? Not Earth?"

"Mmm. Earth, and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams." the Doctor explained.

"If they were on Earth, we'd know." Donna said

"Nah. Normally they live on roadkill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark." the Doctor said, causing me to smack him on the shoulder.

"Every shadow?" River asked.

"No, not every shadow. Any shadow though." T.J. replied.

"So what do we do?" River asked T.J.

"Daleks, aim for the eye stalk. Sontarans, back of the neck. Vashta Nerada? In the words of my mother, run. Just run." he said, surprising me and the Doctor with his knowledge.

River seemed unfazed. "Run? Run where?"

"This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere." the Doctor said.

"Don't look at me, I haven't memorized the schematics." Lux said.

"Doctor, the little shop. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff." Donna exclaimed.

The Doctor ran to the shop to see if Donna was right. "You're right. Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop." the Doctor told her.

"Okay, let's move it." Dave said heading to the shop, only to be stopped by the Doctor.

"Actually, Proper Dave? Could you stay where you are for a moment?" he asked Dave.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows." the Doctor informed him. He looked down to see that he did, at a right angle. "It's how they hunt. They latch on to a food source and keep it fresh."

"What do I do?"

"You stay absolutely still, like there's a wasp in the room. Like there's a million wasps."

"We're not leaving you, Dave." River told him.

"Course we're not leaving him, River. Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me." I ordered.

"On the floor, by my bag." Dave told him.

Anita went to get it. "Don't cross his shadow." the Doctor warned. "Thanks. Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got." the Doctor ordered as he put Dave's helmet on.

"But, Doctor, we haven't got any helmets." Donna said.

"Yeah, but we're safe anyway." he told her.

"How are we safe?"

"We're not. That was a clever lie to shut you up. Professor, anything I can do with the suit?"

"What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit. There was nothing left." Lux said.

"We can increase the mesh density. Dial it up four hundred percent. Make it a tougher meal." River said, getting out her sonic.

"Okay." the Doctor said, using his sonic on Dave's suit. "Eight hundred percent. Pass it on.

"Gotcha." she said holding up her own. T.J. was next to her with his as well.

"What's that?" the Doctor asked River.

"It's a screwdriver." River said.

"It's sonic."

"Yeah, I know. Snap. T.J., help me out."

"Already on it, River."

The Doctor then grabbed me and Donna. "With me. Come on." he dragged us into the shop.

"What are we doing? We shopping? Is it a good time to shop?" Donna asked.

"No talking, just moving. Try it. Right, stand there in the middle. It's a teleport. Stand in the middle. Can't send the others, Tardis won't recognise them." he said as he positioned us on the teleport.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't have a suit. You're not safe."

"You don't have a suit, so you're in just as much danger as we are and we're not leaving you-"

"Donna, Krystal, let me explain." he then pressed the button to teleport us. I tried to jump off, but I was too late. I teleported with her.


	9. Forest Of The Dead

I woke up to the sunlight shining in my room and the sound of an alarm clock. I groaned and turned and turned if off, checking the time. 7:05. I bolted upright; I was going to be late for school! On the last day too. I quickly got and and went to go get dressed. I heard my sister yell for me to hurry up.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, running down the stairs.

I grabbed my book bag and some toast and quickly went out to the car with my sister, who was lecturing me about being on time, and how my mother did not need the extra pressure that I could cause sometimes. We got to school with five minutes to spare. I sighed with relief and went to meet my friends for our first class. I said hello and answered all of the questions they asked. I smiled wide, my friends are the best.

 **-Time Skip-**

It was the class before my history class. One of my friends was talking about a super weird lesson in history. I was excited, sounded like class was not going to be boring this time. The bell rang and everyone left, my friends wishing me luck in history and me just laughing them off, shaking my head.

I walk in and see a bald, colored man in a suit and glasses standing in front of the chalkboard. He looked normal so far, but where was the teacher? He made eye contact with me and he smiled, something just seemed off about him though. The class slowly went in and got settled in.

"Hello everyone," he said, eyes drifting to me every now and again. "My name is Dr. Moon." Welcome to class. Now, I am looking for someone very special and I think I found her." He made eye contact with me. "Hello, how are you Krystal. I'll need you to come with me. Don't worry everyone, your teacher will be with you shortly."

I got out of my seat and went to follow him out of the room with so many questions. Why did he call me Krystal? Why does he need me?

"Now Krystal how are you feeling?" Dr. Moon asked me once we were alone, in an office... Wait. When did we get here?

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked.

"Krystal don't you remember, I'm here to help you."

Suddenly, it came back to me. Yes, of course I knew Dr. Moon. He called me Krystal for safety reasons, only calling me that if he urgently needed to see me. That was the girl I transformed into in my dreams

"Yes, of course Dr. Moon. So sorry, don't why I forgot you."

He smiled. "Then, you remembered. So, have you had anymore dreams about meeting the Doctor. A fictional character."

I shook my head. "Although, dreams are a window to your deepest desires. Don't see why they would cause me this much trouble."

"Quite right, but these dreams are interfering with your everyday life. That is why I'm here."

Suddenly, we were walking in a park, walking. The sun beating down on us and he was still in that suit. Weird. Children were playing and I could see my brother among them. I smiled, happy to see Alex having a good time for once. He ran up and gave me a hug, whispering 'I love you' before heading back to his friends.

"I'm proud of you." Dr. Moon said, suddenly. "You've made great progress over the summer."

Over the summer? Wasn't it just the end of school?

"But, now I need you to listen to what I'm about to say,"

I waited for him to continue, but he was gone. As well as everyone from the park. Alex was gone. I ran home, my mother is sister were gone as well. I panicked. Suddenly, there was a bright light.

 **-Time Skip-**

I was sitting on the ground, my knees against my chest. Apparently, T.J. Smith had to sacrifice himself along with River. Why? Who was he? Why was I not with Donna, but back home?

"Any luck?" the Doctor asked Donna, as she came back from trying to find the guy she fake married.

Donna sighed. "There wasn't even anyone called Lee in the library that day. I suppose he could have had a different name out here, but, let's be honest, he wasn't real, was he?"

"Maybe not."

"I made up the perfect man. Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly able to speak a word. What's that say about me?"

I stepped in. "I heard a quote once that dreams are the illustrations from the book your soul is writing about you. Maybe, you'll meet someone like Lee in the future in your book."

"What about you two?" Donna asked the Doctor and myself. "Are you alright."

"We're always alright." the Doctor answered for the both of us.

"Is alright special Time Lord/half Time Lord code for really not alright at all?"

"Of course it is." I responded.

"Then, I'm alright too."

"Come on," the Doctor said, heading out.

I slowly stood up. "I'll meet you guy in the TARDIS. Oh, and Doctor?"

"Hm," he replied looking at me with worry.

"You gave River your sonic screwdriver." I replied, not waiting for a response before heading back to the TARDIS.

I waited there, hugging my knees again, before Donna came in, looking confused. "What is he doing with their sonic screwdriver?"

I smiled. "Saving her. Wait, what do you mean 'their?'" I asked confused.

"T.J. had once as well, so he took both of them." Donna explained. "Who was he."

"I don't know."

Silence fell over the two of us. I did not last long, however, because this is Donna Noble. She always has something to say.

"Why didn't I see you in that world?" Donna asked quietly.

"CAL shows you what you most want, right?" Donna nodded. "Well, she showed me that."

"Where were you."

I paused, not really wanting to talk about it. I settled to give her a hint. "Have you ever missed someone so much that even the thought of them makes you burst into tears?"

She didn't have the chance to reply, because the Doctor came in, looking proud. He stopped turned around and snapped his fingers, closing the door. He then noticed me and Donna sitting on the floor

"You two alright?" he asked.

I stood up and nodded. "Yes, absolutely. Now, I am quite hungry so, I'm just going to go to the kitchen and fix something to eat. And get a new fez. I lost mine somehow."

I left the console room and arrived at the kitchen. Once I got there, on the table was a plate of fish sticks and a bowl of custard. I grinned.

"TARDIS, you saved my life!" I exclaimed, heading towards the meal that was prepared for me.

I was good into the meal when the Doctor came into the room, freezing at the doorway when he saw what I was eating.

"Is that custard… with fish fingers?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

I nodded, my mouth full of said food as he sat down across from me. "This is the first time I actually had down time without any danger. It's nice."

Donna then came in and smiled. "If that's true we need to do something fun. What do you think? You like singing, right?"

I nodded and smiled, I like where this was going.

 **-Time Skip-**

The karaoke room was now my new favorite room. Donna and I sang for hours while the Doctor watched, but went to work on something not too long after we started. We sang lots of pop songs and even some from my time period. Donna seemed to enjoy Ed Sheeren songs.

Donna and I collapsed on the floor laughing at our last attempt at a song.

"I got to compliment you, Krystal. You have a lovely voice. You singing _Once Upon a December_ from _Anastasia_ was beautiful." Donna said, after the laughing subsided.

I blushed. "Thank you, Donna. You did well with _Let It Go_." I laughed, remembering her exaggerated movement to go with the song.

"Oh, don't start that." Donna said, laughing as well, remembering the same event.

"Thank you Donna, I had fun. I hope I don't have to leave for awhile."

Suddenly, I started to glow and I groaned. "Spoke too soon."

Donna smiled and waved.

"See you soon, Donna. Tell the Doctor I said bye."

"Of course, goodbye Krystal."

When I landed, I was in the console room. The Ninth Doctor was looking at me and groaned. "What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding exhausted. I noticed the other people in the room as well. Rose, of course, Jack Harkness and an older looking woman in business clothes.

"You are the last thing I need to deal with." the Doctor continued, coming towards me and pointing a finger accusingly. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Doctor," Rose spoke up. "Stop."

"Yeah, Doc," Jack joined in. "Leave the girl alone. She just got here."

I landed with the Ninth Doctor for the first time? This was going to be an adventure. Now, he seems to hate me. That's good to know… I guess. The question know is, what comes next? Well, I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Wait, I still need a new fez."

 **I do not own any of the songs mentioned or** ** _Doctor Who._**


	10. Boom Town

**I just want to thank everyone who has supported me through this story. I never thought this many people would enjoy it. I'm having a blast and I hope you are too!**

The Ninth Doctor was not so fond of me. He ranted until Mickey stepped in. He looked at me and smiled.

"Krys!" he yelled coming over and tackling me in a hug. I felt bad, I must've not noticed him at first.

"Jack, how are we doing big fella?" the Doctor asked, ignoring me and getting back to what was happening before I arrived.

"This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?" Jack asked the woman in business clothes.

"Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?" the woman said.

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power." Jack explained.

"But we can use it for fuel?" the Doctor asked.

"It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning." Jack answered.

"So, we're stuck here overnight doing whatever you guys are doing?" I asked.

The Doctor scoffed. "As if you don't know. I'm just hoping that while we're here you'll pop off again to where ever you go."

My eyes widened. "You don't know where I go?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"I'm in no hurry." the woman said.

"We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box." Rose said, trying to lighten the mood.

The woman smiled, "You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you. Even you, who just appeared. How did you do that?"

I began to fidget, but then I remembered where I was. This was a slitheen, and they just caught her. I almost forgot since I only saw this episode once when I was eleven.

"Oh! I remember who you are now. You are a slitheen and you did something terrible." I smiled, pointing a finger at her.

The woman's, no the slitheen's, eyes widened. "You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly? You just got here. Long night ahead. Let's see who can look me in the eye."

She looked around and no one did. Except me. I looked her dead on when she turned to me and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Let's get you back to Raxacoricofallapatorius." I said, saying perfectly after reading all the practice I had.

Mickey left after some time. Rose following. "Jack, you're in charge of Krystal!" she yelled out before leaving.

"Yes ma'am." Jack responded.

"Wait, why do I need someone to be in charge of me?" I asked Rose, but she was gone.

"So, what's on?" Jack asked the Doctor when he noticed him looking at the screen.

"Nothing, just…"

The slitheen, who's name I learned from Jack to be Margaret, spoke up. " I gather it's not always like this, having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last you have consequences. How does it feel?"

"I didn't butcher them." the Doctor answered.

"Don't answer back. That's what she wants." Jack told him; I nodded in agreement.

"I didn't. What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't zap them to safety, did you?"

"It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs." Margaret said. The Doctor, Jack and I all started to laugh. "It wasn't funny."

"Sorry," I apologized, but looked back at Jack. "It's a little bit. I may not know what the Isle of Dogs is, but is sounds hilarious."

Jack smiled and laughed again. "We'll have to take you sometime."

"Do I get a last request?" Margaret asked, stopping the laughing.

"Depends what it is." the Doctor responded.

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant just round the Bay. It became quite a favourite of mine."

"Is that what you want, a last meal?"

"Don't I have rights?"

"Oh, like she's not going to try to escape." Jack said sarcastically.

"Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger?" Margaret argued. "I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?"

"Strong enough." the Doctor responded

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies, now dine with them."

"You won't change my mind."

"Prove it."

"There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger."

"Except I've got these." Jack said, holding up two bracelets. "You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away," he made a zapping noise. "She gets zapped by ten thousand volts."

The Doctor smiled and turned to Margaret. "Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat. "

She smiled. "Dinner in bondage. Works for me."

And so they left, leaving me and Jack. He was working on some wires and I was assisting him.

"So," I said, playing with some clippers. "He hates me."

Jack looked up at me for a moment, before going back to work. "No, he just doesn't like people knowing more than him. Clippers." he held his hand out and I gave him the clippers. "I thought you already knew this." Jack continued.

I bit my lip. "Well…"

Jack stopped working and looked at me. "Is… is this your first time here?"

I nodded. "My first time meeting you and the Ninth Doctor."

Jack stood up, done with whatever he was doing with the wires, and went to the extrapolator.

"Bet he made a good first impression." Jack said.

"Yeah, nice to finally be next to another American though." I said, smiling at him.

Suddenly, everything started to shake. I held on to the rails to keep from falling as Jack tried to stop whatever was happening. The Doctor then ran in, Margaret close behind.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, looking at the both of us.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Wasn't me!"

"It just went crazy!" Jack explained.

"It's the rift. Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear!" the Doctor explained while running over to help stop it.

"It's the extrapolator. I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's using the TARDIS. I can't stop it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet." the Doctor said.

Rose then came into the TARDIS as well. "What's happening?" she asked.

"Oh, just little me!" Margaret exclaimed getting ready to grab Rose.

I ran to push her out of the way. "Rose!"

I pushed her just in time, so Margaret grabbed me instead. Rose and Jack stared at me with wide eyes, and even the Doctor looked tense.

"One wrong move and she snaps like a promise." Margaret informed them. "Although, I have to admit that she is brave."

"I might've known." the Doctor said, calmly.

Margaret walked towards them, taking me with her. "I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it. You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet."

Jack looked at it, when he didn't obey, Margaret tightened her grip on my neck.

"Krystal!" Rose yelled out in worry, moving over closer to the Doctor.

Jack looked to the Doctor. The Doctor, without taking his eyes off of Margaret, nodded. Jack reached down and grabbed the extrapolator, putting it where Margaret wanted.

"Thank you. Just as I planned." Margaret gloated.

"Nuclear power." I breathed out, surprising her. "You need that, right?"

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, than anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you."

"The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet." Jack informed her.

"And you with it!" Margaret stood on the machine, holding me to the side. "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys and girl. Surf's up."

Part of the console then ripped open, exposing a bright light onto Margaret.

"Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart." The Doctor informed her.

"So sue me." she replied.

"It's not a normal power source," I said, making everyone face me. "It's the TARDIS. The Doctor's TARDIS and it's the best ship in the universe. And that light, well, that's the heart. The TARDIS is alive."

"It's so bright." Margaret said, entranced.

"Look at it." I prompted.

Margaret hold on me relaxes, I escaped and both Rose and Jack go over to help me. I rubbed my throat, that was going to leave a few marks. Jack and Rose look over me, until they noticed that I was looking at Margaret, who was still looking into the heart of the TARDIS.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Thank you." Margaret then disappeared.

"Don't look. Stay there. Close your eyes!" the Doctor commanded, closing the console. "Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down! Rose, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right." the shaking stopped, everything was back to normal. "Nicely done. Thank you, all."

"What happened to Margaret?" Rose asked.

"Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence." Jack said.

I smiled. "She's not dead."

"Then where is she?" Rose asked me.

I bent down to the suit and picked up and egg. "Right here."

"How?" Rose asked.

"She looked into the heart of the TARDIS. Even I don't know how strong that is." the Doctor said. "And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts."

"She's an egg?" Rose asked.

"Regressed to childhood."

"She's an egg?" Jack asked.

"She can live again, making different choices. They may be better or worse, but that's her decision to make." I said

"She's an egg." Rose repeated.

I nodded. "She's an egg!"

Rose suddenly stood up. "Oh, my God. Mickey." she ran out of the TARDIS.

Jack looked at the Doctor, "Ahem." When the Doctor looked at him, Jack pointed to me.

"Oh, right." the Doctor started. "Thank you." he told me.

I looked up surprised. "For what?"

"For keeping Rose safe and putting your life on the line for her."

I smiled. "That's what I try to do, keep the people I can safe. Even though I'm new to this, I think that's why I'm here. I'm the protector."

The Doctor then smiled at me, taking me aback. His smiled faded though, and when I looked down, I saw that I was glowing.

"Well, say goodbye to Rose for me." I said, looking up at the two men.

They both nodded. "Goodbye, Krystal." Jack said, saluting.

I groaned. "Oh, don't satule. Once a soldier, always a soldier." Then I disappeared.

When I landed the wind was knocked out of me. Something was different though, I landed seated in a chair. Suddenly a woman started speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon, welcome on board the Crusader Fifty. If you would fasten your seatbelts, we'll be leaving any moment. Doors." the door around us closed. "Shields down." The windows were then covered. "I'm afraid the view is shielded until we reach the Waterfall Palace. Also, a reminder. Midnight has no air, so-"

I stopped listening when she said Midnight, my eyes widening.

 _Oh, no._


	11. Midnight

**Stupid computer not working and then my wisdom teeth decide that it's a good time to join the party… *exhale* I'm fine…here is the next chapter. Enjoy! I do not own Doctor Who, only my OC, Krystal Lake. Haven't said that in a while.**

 _This can't be happening!_

That's all I thought. I looked around, nobody noticed me since I appeared in the back of the shuttle. At least that's a perk. Alright, Midnight. Should I try to save the Doctor from whatever the thing is, or should I let it happen? Should I run or let it be, is it like a beat or a melody. Should I take the shot or throw it away?

" _Now's not the time to reference_ Hamilton!" A voice in my head scolded.

 _Is it ever a wrong time for_ Hamilton? I questioned back. _No, I need to focus._

The hostess brought me out of my thoughts, "For your entertainment, we have the Music Channel playing retrovids of Earth classics." A screen dropped down with a female singer singing a tune. "Also, the latest artistic installation from Ludovico Klein." Art projected onto the walls. "Plus, for the youngsters, a rare treat. The Animation Archives." Betty Boop? Really? "Four hours of fun time. Enjoy."

She left everything on, leaving the noise level at maximum. Then, everything stopped and it became quiet. I smiled, knowing that it was the Doctor.

"Well, that's a mercy." I heard a man comment.

The hostess came back, trying to make the system work again. "I do apologise, ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon. We seem to had a failure of the Entertainment System."

"But what do we do?" I heard a woman ask.

"We've got four hours of this? Four hours of just sitting here?" Another asked. I took this as a cue to step in.

I popped my head up from the seat. "Well, looks like we'll have to talk to each other."

I looked at the Doctor and saw him smile widely. The hostess looked confused.

"I didn't see you come in, did I?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, I just… slipped in. I'm with him." I pointed to the Doctor, who took out the psychic paper to prove that I was. Luckily, she ask no more questions.

 **98 Kliks Later…**

Everyone was gathered around Val and Biff, if I remembered correctly, listening to their story. The Doctor was sitting by them while I was by Jethro.

"So Biff said, I'm going swimming." Val started.

"Oh, I was all ready. Trunks and everything. Nose plug." Biff added.

"He had this little nose plug. You should have seen him."

"And I went marching up to the lifeguard. And he was a Shamboni. You know, those big foreheads?"

"Great big forehead."

"And I said, where's the pool? And he said…"

"The pool is abstract." They both say at the same time to finish the joke. Everyone burst out laughing, except for Jethro.

"It wasn't a real pool." Val continued.

"It was a concept."

"And you were wearing a nose plug?" the Doctor asked.

"I was like this." Biff plugged his nose. "Ooo, where's the pool?"

"Have you heard this before?" I asked Jethro, seeing him lip sync the punchline.

He nodded. "Too many to count, they always tell it." He sighed. "They are so embarrassing."

I chuckled, nodding, causing Jethro to smile.

"What about you?" he asked. "You said you were with him," he gestured to the Doctor as another story was being told. "So is he you dad?"

"Oh, no." I shook my head. "He's not, but you could say he's my guardian now. I haven't known him for too long though, so no stories yet."

 **150 Kliks Later…**

The Doctor, Dee Dee, and I were all in the back getting drinks. Dee Dee was telling us more about herself.

"I'm just a second-year student, but I wrote a paper on the Lost Moon of Poosh, Professor Hobbes read it, liked it, took me on as researcher, just for the holidays. Well, I say researcher. Most of the time he's got me fetching and carrying." she said. "But it's all good experience." she quickly added on.

"And did they ever find it?" the Doctor asked.

"Find what?"

"The Lost Moon of Poosh."

Dee Dee laughed, smiling. "Oh, no. Not yet."

"Maybe that will be your great discovery. I can see it now. Dee Dee Blasco finds Lost Moon of Poosh." I said, waving my hand in the air for effect.

"Here's to Poosh." the Doctor said, holding up his cup.

"Poosh." Dee Dee repeated, as we all held our cup up to a toast.

 **209 Kliks Later...**

I was sitting with Jethro eating as we were telling jokes and bonding. I was teaching him how to do origami with the napkins in the back since they were square shaped.

"...and that is how you make a crane." I said, holding the finished product and passing it to him. "Although, napkins are not the best material to use to make one."

"That is so cool." Jethro said, inspecting it closely.

I smiled. "Now you try. There are plenty of napkins, so don't worry if you make a mistake."

"Yeah, we might run out of napkins."

We looked at each other and laughed.

 **78 Napkins Later…**

Professor Hobbes was presenting his research on Midnight as everyone listened closely. Jethro managed to make a few cranes, but we did run out of napkins.

"So, this is Midnight, do you see, bombarded by the sun. Xtonic rays, raw galvanic radiation. Dee Dee, next slide. It's my pet project. Actually, I'm the first person to research this. Because, you see, the history is fascinating. Because there is no history. There's no life in this entire system. There couldn't be. Before the Leisure Palace Company moved in, no one had come here in all eternity. No living thing." the Professor explained.

"But how do you know? I mean, if no one can go outside." Jethro asked.

"Oh, his imagination. Here we go." Val said, rolling her eyes.

"He's got a point, though." the Doctor said, defending Jethro, and Hobbes seemed to agree.

"Exactly. We look upon this world through glass, safe inside our metal box. Even the Leisure Palace was lowered down from orbit. And here we are now, crossing Midnight, but never touching it."

Then everything stopped, and there was beeping.

"We've stopped. Have we stopped?" Val asked, confused.

"Are we there?" Biff asked.

"We can't be, it's too soon." Dee Dee informed them.

"They don't stop. Crusader vehicles never stop." Hobbes said.

The hostess started to the back. "If you could just return to your seats. It's just a small delay." she goes on the phone.

"Maybe just a pit stop." Biff said, trying to be optimistic as everyone sat back down in their original spots, me going with the Doctor.

"There's no pit stops." Hobbes said to him. "I've been on this expedition fourteen times. They never stop."

"Well, evidently we have stopped, so there's no point in denying it." Sky said, stopping the argument from growing.

"We've broken down." Jethro said, looking at everyone.

"Thanks, Jethro." Val said sarcastically.

"In the middle of nowhere."

"That's enough. Now stop it." Biff commanded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon." the hostess came back to the front. "We're just experiencing a short delay. The driver needs to stabilize the engine feeds. It's perfectly routine, so if you could just stay in your seats."

The Doctor then proceeded to do the exact opposite of what she said.

"No, I'm sorry, sir, I. Could you please?" she said, trying to stop him.

The Doctor showed her the psychic paper. "There you go. Engine expert. Two ticks."

"Doctor," I said, going up to him just before he could go in. "Get them out of there." I whispered in his ear, wanting to save them. Though, it would be weird if a teenage went in, so I stayed outside.

The Doctor nodded and went inside.

A few minutes passed in silence and the Doctor came back out.

"What did they say? Did they tell you? What is it? What's wrong?" Sky questioned as soon as he came out, having been waiting for him by the door.

"Oh, just stabilizing. Happens all the time." he answered.

"I don't need this. I'm on a schedule. This is completely unnecessary."

"Back to your seats, thank you." the hostess said, going into the cockpit as Sky and the Doctor sat down.

I tried to control my breathing as Dee Dee questioned the Doctor.

"Excuse me, Doctor, but they're micropetrol engines, aren't they?"

"Now, don't bother the man." Hobbes told her.

"My father was a mechanic. Micropetrol doesn't stabilize. What does stabilize mean?"

"Well. Bit of flim-flam. Don't worry, they're sorting it out." the Doctor reassured them.

"So it's not the engines?" Hobbes asked

"It's just a little pause, that's all."

"How much air have we got?"

"Professor, it's fine."

"What did he say?" Val asked, having overheard the conversation.

"Nothing." the Doctor said, bt was ignored.

"Are we running out of air?" Val asked as the hostess reappeared.

"I was just speculating." Hobbes defended himself.

"Is that right, miss? Are we running out of air?" Biff asked the hostess.

"Is that what the Captain said?" Val asked, and everyone started shouting over each other. Everyone was getting louder, and louder, and louder, until, finally, I had enough.

"Everyone! Quiet!" I screamed as loud as I could, and everyone was silent. "Thank you. Now, if you'd care to listen to Dee Dee, she has the answer."

Dee Dee stood up. "Oh. Er, it's just that, well, the air's on a circular filter, so we could stay breathing for ten years."

"There you go." the Doctor said. "And I've spoken to the Captain. I can guarantee you everything's fine."

Thump, thump. A knocking noise was heard.

"What was that?" Val asked, her voice wavering.

"It must be the metal." Hobbes tried to rationalize. "We're cooling down. It's just settling."

"Rocks." Dee Dee added. "It could be rocks falling."

"What I want to know is, how long do we have to sit here." Biff added, growing impatient.

Thump, thump. Two more were heard on a different part of the vehicle. My hearts started to beat rapidly.

"What is that?" Sky asked.

"There's someone out there." Val said.

"Now, don't be ridiculous." Hobbes told her, knowing that there could never be life on Midnight.

"Like I said, it could be rocks." Dee Dee repeated.

"We're out in the open. Nothing could fall against the sides." the hostess explained, causing everyone to worry.

Two more thumps were heard.

"Knock, knock." the Doctor said quietly.

"Who's there?" Jethro added.

"Is there something out there? Well? Anyone?" Sky demanded, paranoid.

Thump, thump

"What the hell is making that noise?!" she questioned again.

"I'm sorry," Hobbes interrupted. "But the light out there is Xtonic. That means it would destroy any living thing in a split second. It is impossible for someone to be outside."

Thump, thump

"Well, what the hell is that, then?" Sky questioned him, as the Doctor took out a stethoscope and put it against the wall.

"Sir, you really should get back to your seat." the hostess demanded, only to be ignored.

"Hello?" the Doctor asked quietly

Thump, thump. This time, though, they were quicker and in the back of the shuttle.

"It's moving." Jethro observed, and I nodded in agreement.

The Doctor went to observe the door, me following close behind.

"It's trying the door." Val said, panicking

"There is no it." Hobbes tried to persuade them. "There's nothing out there. Can't be."

The door to the exit rattled, startling everyone including me.

 _Breath in, out, in, out. Everything will be fine._ I kept telling myself.

"That's the entrance. Can it get in?" Val asked, afraid.

"No. That door's on two hundred weight hydraulics." Dee Dee reassured her.

"Stop it. Don't encourage them." Hobbes scholded.

"What do you think it is?" Dee Dee questioned him.

Biff went up to the door.

"Biff, don't." Val begged her husband.

"Mister Cane. Better not." the Doctor agreed.

"Nah, it's cast iron, that door." Biff assured everyone, knocking on it three times.

He got three knocks in reply.

"Three times." Val said, breathless. "Did you hear that? It did it three times."

"It answered." Jethro whispered.

"It did it three times!" Val repeated.

"All right, all right, all right. Everyone calm down." the Doctor said, trying to regain order

"No, but it answered. It answered." Sky said, shaking. "Don't tell me that thing's not alive. It answered him."

Thump, thump, thump.

The hostess tried to regain order. "I really must insist you get back to your seats."

"No, don't just stand there telling us the rules. You're the hostess. You're supposed to do something." Sky accused.

Do something… wait! The driver and the mechanic. The Doctor didn't get them out! I forgot! Stupid, you had one job!

I ran to the door and tried to get it to open, but it was jammed. I tried again and again, but it would not open.

"Crap," I muttered.

My eyes grew wide as I heard the Doctor yell, "Get out of there!"

The shuttle started to shake, and I was thrown from the door into the seats. The car went black.


End file.
